I'm on His Side
by julie khoyul
Summary: Diperankan Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk Desember ini. Kibum naksir Kyuhyun. Dia berharap bisa mengejarnya samapai jadi kekasih. Namun, Siwon dan Heechul ada di garis pengejarannya. Tiga part panjang.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on His Side**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Kibum's side**

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa melihat seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada bisa membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Masalahnya ketegangannya telah merembet ke mana-mana. Tubuh contohnya, dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, termasuk bagian vital di antara paha, menegang perlahan.

Tidak perlu menunduk untuk melihatnya, bagian vital di antara paha yang kumaksud adalah milikku. Sudah terasa mulai mengganjal dan mendesak celana.

Apa sih yang spesial dari lelaki itu?

Dia hanya berdiri di tepian kolam renang bersama teman-temannya. Sedang ngobrol sambil pemanasan sebelum menyeburkan diri dalam air. Tidak menggunakan apa-apa selain celana renang sepuluh-lima belas inci dari bawah pusar sampai pertengahan paha. Tidak memiliki tonjolan yang menggairahkan seperti yang dimiliki beberapa teman wanitanya, bola bulat kembar yang menggantung di dada, juga daging kenyal di selangkangan. Tidak punya warna kulit segar dan otot yang liat seperti teman-teman lelakinya. Bahkan gundukan yang harusnya ada di balik celana renangnya pun terlihat samar-samar.

Tapi yah ...

Aku terpaksa menarik celanaku, membuatnya sedikit longgar sekaligus memastikan bahwa ukuran yang kulihat di sana tidak ada setengah besarnya dari yang ada di selangkanganku. Aku percaya diri karena tahu persis seberapa besar milikku. Sementara itu mataku tidak bisa dikedipkan, dipindahkan fokusnya pun susah. Masih memandang ke sana, memperhatikan lelaki itu bersama teman-temannya menyeburkan diri ke air. Berlomba renang, main-main air, bercanda, menggesek-gesekkan badan secara tak sengaja pada teman-teman, dan main ...

 _Shit! Aku ingin digeseknya juga._

Beberapa menit tidak melihat tubuh seperdelapan telanjang itu dipermukaan, aku mulai lega. Meski mataku masih melihat ke sana, setidaknya bukan hanya dia fokusnya. Ada wanita seksi dengan tubuh sintal tepat berada di sebelahnya, merangkulnya, bicara sambil tertawa-tawa. Dadanya besar, pengalamanku tidur dengan wanita berdada besar, aku suka menenggelamkan mukaku ke sana. Tapi secara otomatis pandanganku menggeser di sebelah dada besar, ada dada rata dengan dua tonjolan kecil. Sialnya mataku malah suka memandang ke arah situ daripada dada besar di sampingnya.

 _Aku kembali menegang. Oh, leherku kaku. Menelan ludah rasanya seperti menelan butiran obat tanpa air. Tapi sensasi sakitnya aku suka._

Seseorang memanggilnya, membuat lelaki itu harus menepi dan naik ke permukaan. Tubuhnya basah, termasuk rambut coklat madunya. Ketika menerima uluran gelas berisi minuman dari temannya, dia berterima kasih dengan bibir merah yang mulai pucat, atau memang sudah pucat dari awal. Meski merah pucat, dalam keadaan basah begitu ada keinginan dariku untuk mengcupnya. Mereka membenturkan gelas-gelas, kemudian minum. Minum sampai tandas hingga harus mendongak memperlihatkan laher putih dengan jakun kecil naik turun, menelan cairan. Wuihhh, pemandangan itu membuatku gila.

 _Coba cairan itu berasal dariku ..._

Dari situ aku mulai memandangi seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua bahunya yang simetris, tulang selangka yang sepertinya enak untuk dijilat, dada dengan dua tonjolan sekecil kacang, perut, pusar, dan tentu saja benda yang tidak terlihat di balik celana renangnya. Kemudian sepasang kaki itu, kaki panjang yang kubayangkan bisa nangkring di kedua bahuku atau melingkar di pinggangku.

 _Ah, pikiran gila macam apa ini?_

Meski sebagian otakku protes, sebagian lagi menikmati bentuk bayangan yang kuciptakan barusan. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu berbalik, memperlihatkan bagian belakangnya, pinggangnya, pingulnya, bokongnya ... membuatku terpesona sampai libidoku menggila.

Dia akan jadi objek fantasiku memuaskan diri.

Tanpa menyentuh pun aku bisa langsung membayangkan, ketika tangan itu menggosok abdominalnya sendiri, seperti tangankulah yang tengah membelainya. Rasanya ... wah, membuat seluruh bulu di tubuhku berdiri. Darahku berdesir, nafasku memendek, dan bendaku berdenyut sakit. Tapi aku berkomitmen tidak akan menyentuh diri sendiri karena tangan ini kubayangkan ingin menyusuri garis duyung di bawah perut lelaki itu. Menyusup ke celana renangnya dan menangkap banyak hal di dalam sana. Puas dengan yang di depan, aku akan berpindah ke belakang. Pada bokong padat itu. Mengelus, meremat, dan menamparnya, lalu mengembara ke belahannya.

Dalam bayanganku, aku menghabisi setiap jengkal kulit putih itu dengan mulutku. Menciumnya, menjilatnya, mengigitnya, dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas cinta. Karena bendaku makin sakit dan mulai berdenyut-denyut lebih parah, aku harus melemparkannya ke air, kemudian terjun menyusulnya. Di hadapan semua teman-temannya, aku menjamahnya dengan brutal. Menghilangkan kain yang tak seberapa itu dari selangkangnannya, lalu memasukkan bendaku langsung tanpa perengangan apa pun.

"Ohhh!" desahanku meluncur ke udara.

Sial, hanya membayangkan saja rasanya bisa seenak ini. Bagaimana kalau betulan, ya?

Menggenjot saja langsung. Disaksikan puluhan pasang mata. Disoraki, aku makin semangat. Kubuat dia mendesah tidak karuan, mengeluarkan yel-yel yang enak di dengar 'oh yes! oh no!' 'oh gosh!' 'more! more!'

Ngomong-ngomong bendaku berkedut-kedut. Aku harus percepat gerakanku.

Lima menit berikutnya kugenjot dia dengan kencang. Aku mau keluar dengan menyebut namanya, tapi siapa nama lelaki itu?

"Kyu!" teriak seorang teman yang datang berlari lalu menubruknya dengan pelukan ala pertemanan. Namanya Kyu. Aku sebutkan namanya si udara.

"Kyu ... Kyu ... Kyu ..." Enak sekali berbuat begini dengan menyebut nama itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Kau bertambah tua sekarang." Teman itu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Kyu setelah mereka selesai berpelukan. "Aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu, tapi membawa hadiah titipan dari Lisa. Ditulis dengan spidol merah besar di sampulnya, 'Untuk Kyuhyun tercinta'. Kelihatannya dia belum menyerah denganmu." Kemudian tertawa.

Oh, Kyuhyun. Anganku mendesahkan namanya. Bendaku makin berdenyut, artinya segera datang. Aku mengenjotnya dalam khayalanku sambil melihat senyum nyata Kyuhyun di kejauhan. Lebih keras, lebih tebal, lebih bendenyut, kemudian sesuatu ingin melesak keluar. Aku mengejan dengan desahan yang sempurna.

"Kyuhyun ... ahhh..."

Celanaku mulai basah, tapi aku lega. Bercinta sampai puas, tapi tidak merugikan siapa pun.

.

.

.

"Kau ada di mana?" tanyaku sambil memegang ponsel dengan tangan kiri dan membongkar koper dengan tangan kanan. "Aku sudah dalam kamar hotel. Kau sudah tahu nomor kamarnya, naik saja ke sini!" Lalu mengambil satu celana pendek dari tumpukan baju di koper. "Suruh _bellboy_ membawakan kopermu, nanti aku yang memberinya tips. Aku tidak bisa turun, sedang di kamar mandi." Setelah mendengar kata 'ok' dari Heechul, aku melempar ponsel ke kasur, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Tidak berpikir akan mandi setelah sampai di hotel. Tapi sialan, ketika sedang menikmati angin sore dengan segelas anggur merah di balkon kamar, menemukan pemandangan luar biasa yang kemudian membuatku frustrasi. Tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya untuk berfantasi menyetubuhi seseorang di dalam air. Aku tidak kurang seks, tidak kurang belaian wanita, dan tentu saja aku bukan lelaki yang suka berfantasi tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut hubungan badan. Pertahanan diriku kuat meski tanpa seks berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan.

Melihat ke bawah, aku mendesah lemah.

Kenyataan celanaku yang telah basah mematahkan persepsiku tentang pertahan diri yang kuat terhadap seks. Sialnya, aku memang butuh bercinta.

Terakhir kali aku bercinta, dua hari yang lalu. Harusnya tidak ada reaksi seperti ini. Tapi terakhir kali bercinta dengan sesama jenis ... belum pernah. Apa itu alasan aku terangsang lebih cepat dan datang lebih cepat pula hari ini?

Menghapus pernyataan konyol itu sementara, aku melucuti bajuku, mengguyur tubuh, termasuk kepalaku. Menggunakan sampo dan sabun mandi secukupnya, mengguyur tubuh lagi, kemudian selesai. Kulilitkan satu handuk di sekitar pinggangku, satu handuk lain untuk menggosok rambut basahku.

Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, pintu kamar diketuk keras sekali. Heechul sepertinya sudah lumayan lama di luar. Lelaki itu, selalu tidak sabaran.

"Kau lama sekali membuka pintu!" semburnya. Khas seperti dirinya selama ini. "Tumben kau mandi jam segini. Baru bercinta, ya?" tanyanya, sarkartis. Dia melenggang masuk kamar, menyenggol tubuh setengah telanjangku dengan kasar. _Bellboy_ mengikuti dengan koper di tangan kanan dan tas jinjing di tangan kiri. "Taruh di situ saja!" perintahnya, lalu meraih dompetku di kasur dan bersiap menarik uang dari dalamnya. "Kau bisa sekalian pesankan makanan untukku. Dua porsi _appetizer_ , satu botol rose wine dengan dua gelas." _Bellboy_ mengganguk, kemudian beberapa lembar uang jatuh ke tangannya.

Sial. Harus berapa kali aku mengumpat dalam satu hari ini? Tadi gara-gara Kyuhyun dengan segala kepuasan maya yang diberikannya padaku. Sekarang Heechul dengan segala kelakuan borosnya. Dia memberikan tips yang tidak kira-kira pada _Bellboy_. Lagi-lagi aku rugi gara-gara dia.

"Aku sudah punya anggur," sambil menunjuk balkon. Anggur dan gelasnya kucampakkan di sana semenjak memulai fantasiku dengan lelaki kolam renang itu. "Tidak usah pesan lagi!"

"Aku tidak suka anggur merah."

Itu memperjelas kalau selera kita memang beda. Dan sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah sama.

"Suruh pelayan cepat mengantarkannya ke sini. Aku lapar sekali!" _Bellboy_ mengganguk lagi. "Masukkan semuanya dalam tagihannya!" katanya sambil menunjuk mukaku. Aku meliriknya, tidak suka. Dia melirikku, masa bodoh.

 _Bellboy_ itu mengangguk lagi tanpa peduli pengeluaranku akan membengkak. Dia cepat-cepat pergi bahkan sebelum aku atau Heechul mempersilakannya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia takut aku membatalkan orderan barusan. Dia dan seluruh pegawai di hotel ini pasti sudah bersekongkol untuk membuat pelanggan berfoya-foya.

Dasar _Bellboy_ sialan!

"Jadi kau baru bercinta dengan siapa? Tidak ada bekas-bekas percintaan di sini?" Heechul mengamati sekitar, lalu memutuskan membongkar kopernya setelah tidak menemukan kejanggalan. Sementara itu, setelah menutup pintu, aku menghanduki tubuhku. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru bertemu beberapa juniorku dari Universitas. Mereka juga ada di hotel ini. Katanya sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya. Kau tahu, tidak, dulu aku pernah ditaksir salah satu juniorku," katanya sambil senyum lebar.

"Oh ...," jawabku santai.

Cerita lama. Dia ditaksir adik kelas saat di Universitas, aku tahu itu. Bahkan yang naksir dia adalah teman sekelasku. Dan Heechul menolaknya dengan banyak alasan, termasuk alasan dia tidak suka sesama jenis padahal sudah jelas dia hanya berkencan dengan sesama jenis. Tipuan yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Junior yang tadi kutemui di Lobi adalah teman sekelasnya, siapa tahu yang naksir aku dulu juga ada di sini."

Aku mengambil celana pendekku yang tertinggal di kamar mandi. Keluar dengan sudah memakainya. "Yang naksir padamu bukankah teman sekelasku? Kau menolaknya waktu itu. Atau ada adik kelas lain yang menyukaimu?"

Heechul tertawa sok cantik.

Oh, dia memang cantik meski sebenarnya dia lelaki.

"Aku disukai banyak orang. Kau pikir ...," kalimatnya menggantung. Tipe percaya diri kalau dirinya hebat, disukai banyak orang. "Teman sekelasmu itu cuma remah-remah roti kalau dibanding dengan junior yang satu ini. Dia gentleman di antara banyak lelaki." Dan gentleman itu menyukai sesama lelaki seperti Heechul? Benar-benar luar biasa gentleman kalau begitu. Aku salut sekaligus iba. "Dia terkenal di Universitas. Kau harusnya kenal dia juga!"

"Aku tidak kenal banyak orang selain teman sekelasku." Aku memakai kaos oblong sebagai pelengkap celana pendekku. Berjalan meninggalkan Heechul ke pintu balkon. Mengintip sedikit. Siapa tahu lelaki itu masih di sana. Aku bisa menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan dengan memandanginya. "Lagipula siapa lelaki terkenal yang mau mengorbankan diri untuk jadi tumbalmu!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Kolam renang masih ramai, tapi lelaki itu tidak ada di sekitarnya. Demi menutupi gelagat, aku mengambil gelasku, menghirupnya, sambil bersadar di kusen pintu balkon.

"Tumbal apa maksudmu?" Heechul menambahkan.

"Mengencanimu menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang. Seluruh penghuni Universitas seharusnya tahu itu. Berapa lelaki yang sudah memutuskanmu karena tidak kuat dengan gaya hidupmu yang menghambur-hamburkan uang? Semua dari kekasihmu melakukannya, kalau menurut cerita yang sudah kudengar dari mulutmu sendiri. Masih tidak suka kalau lelaki yang menyukaimu itu kusebut sebagai tumbal?"

Heechul diam karena yang kukatakan benar.

"Apa dia cukup kaya untuk memanjakanmu?"

"Mungkin itu yang jadi alasan dia tidak melanjutkan pendekatannya padaku." Heechul tampak sedih. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia seperti ini. Kasihan. "Aku lumayan suka padanya. Maksudku, benar-benar suka. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah dia menjauh dariku dan sama sekali tidak bertemu lagi setelahnya. Kau tahu ... karena dia pergi, aku sedih sampai sekarang."

"Kau tahu alasan dia mulai menjauhimu, kenapa kau tidak berubah saat itu juga? Siapa tahu dia tidak jadi menjauh darimu."

Heechul diam lagi. Tampaknya memikirkan saranku meski saranku itu telat lebih dari lima tahun untuk direalisasikan. Lalu dia menemukan jawab untuk menyangkal. "Aku sudah berubah. Aku juga sudah menghasilkan uang sekarang. Tidak mungkin melakukan hal sama seperti dulu. Bahkan kalau harus aku yang menghidupi kekasihku, aku pun mampu." Dia tersenyum angkuh seperti penguasa. Kalau aku tidak mengenal sifatnya dari dulu, aku akan ambil jarak jauh-jauh darinya. "Kalau bertemu dia lagi, akan kutunjukkan kalau aku sudah berubah. Dia tidak akan hidup susah denganku. Dia tidak perlu jadi tumbalku!"

"Bagus. Tapi benarkan kau sudah berubah?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku ketika Heechul mengangguk mantap. "Lalu kenapa kau masih menggunakan uangku untuk foya-foya? Kau bukan saudaraku, bukan kekasihku, bahkan juga bukan temanku!" Kukeluarkan kekesalan dalam bentuk sindiran. Apa jawabnnya? Dia hanya mengeluarkan senyum manis, teramat manis sampai aku merasa pening.

"Kau spesial," jawabnya.

 _Tumbal spesial, maksudnya?_

Lalu kuputuskan untuk menenggak habis anggur dalam gelasku.

Kihyun

Biasanya aku tidak risih digandeng Heechul, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin mengenyahkannya. Alasannya, senyum lelaki itu. Siapa namanya tadi sore? Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum tampan ke arahku, maksudnya ke arah gerombolan di dekatku. Siapa tahu matanya menangkap tampilanku di sini, kemudian tertarik. Kalau aku ketahuan telah digandeng Heechul, bisa-bisa dia langsung hilang feeling padaku,

"Kibum!"

Aku menangkap tangan Heechul dari lenganku, kemudian menjauhkannya.

"Kibum!"

"Apa?"

"Aku melihatnya!" Heechul melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di lenganku lagi. Tubuhnya condong, terlalu menempel padaku. Duh, ini bisa membuat orang lain salah paham, terutama Kyuhyun. Meski setiap harinya sudah terbiasa mendapati perlakukan Heechul yang seperti ini, kali ini urusannya beda. Ada Kyuhyun di sana. Lelaki itu harus berpikiran positif tentang hubunganku dan Heechul. "Itu! Itu! Lihat ke sana!" Dia menunjuk dengan dagunya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang dia tunjuk sampai sebelah tangannya memegang daguku dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke sana. "Dia jadi lima kali lipat lebih keren dari saat masih di Universitas. Dia juga tiga kali lebih keren darimu!"

Oh, aku dibandingkan dengan lelaki yang ...

 _Shit!_ Itu Choi Siwon. Mau aku menyombongkan diri seperti apa pun, tetap dialah yang akan menang. Dia kaya, dia tampan, dan prestasinya bagus saat masih sekolah dulu maupun sekarang ketika sudah memegang kendali perusahaan. Tidak heran kalau dulunya dia mendekati Heechul. Orang tuanya kaya. Sekarang dia malah sudah membuat kekayaan yang diwariskan padanya berlipat ganda.

Heechul memandangnya hampir seperti kucing betina lapar melihat ikan menggelepar di depannya. Siwon, dengan gaya yang yah ... elegan, gentleman seperti kata Heechul, berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Mendekat lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang menawan. Kupikir dia akan menyapa salah satu dari kami yang sedang berdiri di kerumunan, tapi dia hanya lewat. Berjalan lagi, kemudian berhenti di depan Kyuhyun.

 _What!_

Siwon mengenal Kyuhyun?

Dia dan Kyuhyun saling senyum?

"Dia sudah tidak mengingatmu lagi?" tanyaku pada Heechul. Dari adegan saling lempar senyuman itu, aku menduga mereka dekat. Aku was-was kalau mereka ada hubungan selain pertemanan. "Itu ... maksudku Siwon. Dia pernah menyukaimu dan kau menyukainya. Masak ketika dia lewat di sini tadi, benar-benar tidak ingat padamu?"

Heechul agak cemberut. "Mungkin dia belum melihat ke arahku tadi," sangkalnya, meski jelas-jelas Siwon memandang ke arah kita semua.

"Berarti kau harus mendekat padanya supaya dia benar-benar bisa melihat mukamu dengan jelas." Heechul mengangguk. "Kalau masih tidak ingat, berarti kau harus memulai dari awal."

Dia menolehkan mukanya padaku. "Kau mendukungku dengannya?"

Aku mengangguk. Maksud terselubungnya, aku menginginkan Kyuhyun jauh dari Siwon.

"Kau tidak masalah kalau aku bersamanya?"

"Kenapa harus jadi masalah?" tanyaku balik. "Bukankah baik kalau kau bersamanya? Aku tidak harus kehilangan banyak uang lagi karenamu, karena kau punya lumbung uang yang lebih dalam daripada aku," kataku sambil menunjuk Siwon di kejauhan.

Heechul tersenyum kecut. "Kibum, kau perlu ingat kalau kau spesial bagiku. Meski aku jadi kekasihnya Siwon, aku tidak akan pernah melupankanmu. Uangmu adalah uangku, dan uangku adalah uangmu. Kita saling berbagi. Begitulah hubungan kita selamanya."

Pada kenyataannya uangku saja yang selalu berkurang. Aku harus mengumpat lagi dalam hati soal ini.

Seharusnya aku tidak membagi air mineral dan roti isi coklatku pada Heechul saat itu. Dia kelihatan merana ketika ditinggalkan kekasihnya di tengah jalanan yang sepi, di bawah teriknya matahari musim panas, tanpa uang sepeserpun, dalam keadaan lapar dan haus. Sejak saat itu dia menganggap kita saling berbagi sampai sekarang.

Seharusnya aku tidak memberi Heechul tumpangan di boncengan sepedaku dan memberinya tempat berteduh sementara di rumah sewaanku saat itu. Meski pada kenyataanya dia mengomel dan mengeluh kalau kakinya sakit setelah berjalan beberapa meter, juga mengaku lelah dan merasa akan pingsan. Sejak saat itu dia menganggap rumahku adalah tempat peristirahatan yang bisa digunakannya kapan pun dia mau.

Sekarang aku menyesal meski sudah telat lebih dari lima tahun untuk memperbaiki kenyataan ini.

"Masalahnya ..." Dia mengajakku memandang ke arah dua lelaki yang sedang bercengkrama di sana. Ke arah Siwon yang pembicaraannya selalu ditanggapi senyum dan tawa oleh Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu membuatku kesal, tapi lelaki itu pula yang membuat Heechul senang. "... aku tidak tahu siapa lelaki yang sekarang tengah bicara dengannya." Heechul menyenggol seseorang yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah kami. Dia bertanya siapa lelaki yang bersama Siwon sekarang. Dan jawabannya membuat Heechul sedikit melebarkan mata. Dia Kyuhyun, lelaki yang berulang tahun hari ini. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun," ulangnya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Masalahnya kita datang ke sini atas undangan bisnis, kenapa kita bisa berada di acara ulang tahun? Kurasa kita tidak salah masuk ruangan mengingat banyak teman bisnis kita yang ada di sini."

Heechul menyikut perutku sampai aku mengaduh kecil. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Cho ... Kyuhyun ... Anak Tuan Cho. Orang yang telah mengundang kita ke sini!" Heechul cemberut setelahnya.

"Ooo..."

Bagian nama itu aku tahu, tapi tidak benar-benar tahu kalau dia anak dari Tuan Cho. Pantas mereka punya garis wajah yang sama. Wajah Tuan Cho fersi kerasnya, wajah Kyuhyun fersi lembutnya. Mengetahui mereka adalah ayah dan anak, aku agak terkejut. Secara tidak langsung aku sudah melecehkan anak Tuan Cho sore tadi. Sedikit banyak aku merasa tidak enak. Untung saja pelecehan yang kulakukan hanya berbentuk bayangan belaka.

Tuan Cho mengundang teman-teman bisnis untuk hadir di acara ulang tahun anaknya. Nampaknya orang kaya satu itu ingin semua orang tahu kalau dia menyanyangi putranya. Selain acara ulang tahun, Tuan Cho pasti akan memperkenalkan anaknya di depan umum.

Bagus juga aku mengundur kepergianku ke Busan demi acara ini, aku jadi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kalau Siwon dekat dengan Kyuhyun, apa aku masih punya harapan?"

Pertanyaan Heechul menarikku ke permasalahan semula. Kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon membuatku agak risih. Kalau Heechul tidak memiliki harapan dengan Siwon, aku yang akan menciptakan harapan itu untuknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara begitu? Mana Heechul yang selalu optimis tentang segala hal?"

"Soalnya ..."

"Tidak ada soal di sini. Ayo kita temui mereka. Beri selamat pada Kyuhyun sekaligus menjauhkannya dari Siwon." Heechul masih berpikir ketika aku menariknya, mengajaknya menghampiri dua lelaki yang masih asyik ngobrol itu. "Kau dekati Siwon sementara aku mengurus Kyuhyun," bisikku padanya.

"Kau baik sekali," katanya sambil memasang ekspresi kagum padaku. Padahal aku selalu baik padanya, dan baru sekarang dia sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Dewi fortuna tengah ada di pihakku sekarang ini. Buktinya Kyuhyun mau-mau saja kuajak ngobrol. Pura-pura kuajak ambil minuman dan makanan, kemudian kugiring dia ke pojokan ruangan. Lalu kita ngobrol. Seputar bisnis, pertemanan, sampai tetek bengek yang tidak pernah terpikir untuk kujadikan bahan obrolan sebelumnya. Beberapa kali obrolan kami terputus karena satu dua orang datang padanya, mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan doa-doa kemakmuran. Sementara aku hanya bisa memberinya selamat tanpa embel-embel lain.

Sejam kemudian Tuan Cho datang dengan gerombolan yang terdiri dari sekertaris, asisten, dan beberapa bodyguard berbadan gempal. Orang kaya, kalau menghelat pesta datangnya bisa belakangan. Kalau aku bisa jadi sekaya Tuan Cho, mungkin aku akan meniru gaya beliau. Atau bisa lebih sombong lagi.

Kedatangan beliau membuat Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri dari perbincangannya denganku. Dia pergi ke sisi ayahnya. Acara pun dimulai. Seperti prediksiku, selain acara ulang tahun, Tuan Cho memperkenalkan Kyuhyun di depan hadirin. Beliau juga mengatakan dalam waktu dekat Kyuhyun akan mengambil alih jabatannya. Selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan beberapa patah kata untuk tamu undangan ayahnya, kami memberinya tepuk tangan yang meriah. Pembinis-pembisnis tua memberi tepuk tangan karena respek. Yang lebih muda memberi tepuk tangan sebagai tanda kekaguman, sedangkan aku bertepuk tangan karena Kyuhyun memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Kemudian kita bersulang untuk malam ini. Semua orang mengangkat gelasnya, termasuk Kyuhyun yang mau tidak mau harus meladeni setiap orang yang datang padanya untuk bersulang. Aku kasihan padanya. Dia sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali menegak habis isi gelasnya demi teman-teman ayahnya. Dia pasti mabuk meski kelihatannya baik-baik saja di depan umum. Aku ingin membawanya pergi dari sini, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Kibum ...," Heechul datang lagi padaku. Tiba-tiba menggelendot dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Agaknya Siwon tidak tertarik lagi padaku."

"Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak kau lulus dari Universitas, wajar kalau dia tidak tertaik padamu lagi. Tapi bukan berarti cinta lama tidak bisa ditumbuhkan lagi."

"Tapi dia tidak mau berbicara banyak denganku."

Aku menepuk lengannya lembut. "Semua hal butuh proses. Ini baru pertemuan pertama, kau masih bisa menemuinya dan berusaha lebih keras lain waktu." Kuelus-elus tangannya seperti biasa kalau dia merasa sedih. Katanya, itu membuatnya lebih tenang. Daripada dia kesal seharian kemudian melepaskan kesalnya dengan berbelanja segala macam barang dengan kartu kreditku, aku lebih suka mengelus-elusnya. "Kau hanya perlu bertekad untuk tidak menyerah!" Aku memberinya motivasi lebih dan bersedia membantunya apa pun kalau itu berkaitan dengan Siwon. Lebih tepatnya menjauhkan Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk meski masih cemberut.

"Kau sudah minum cocktail yang ada di sana?" Heechul mengegeleng. "Itu enak sekali, kau harus coba. Aku akan ambilkan satu untukmu!"

Meninggalkan Heechul untuk mengambil segelas cocktail, mataku menangkap sekelebatan Kyuhyun berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan. Dia masuk ke pintu yang mengarah ke toilet. Segera kusambar gelas cocktail, kemudian kembali pada Heechul.

"Aku akan ke toilet," kataku dengan mendorong gelas cocktail ke tangannya. "Kau tetap di sini. Kalau bisa cari cara untuk berbicara dengen Siwon." Setelah Heechul mengangguk, aku bergegas ke arah yang dituju Kyuhyun.

Ada beberapa orang di toilet ketika aku masuk. Aku ke jajaran urinoir, mengambil tempat yang paling ujung. Menurunkan resleting celanaku, kemudian mengosongkan kandung kemihku. Kyuhyun ada di depan wastafel, tengah mencuci muka dan sedikit mengurut pilipisnya. Dia mabuk. Orang-orang lainnya mulai meninggalkan toilet. Setelah tinggal kami berdua, Kyuhyun tidak menahan diri lagi, dia memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Aku buru-buru menyudahi acara buang air kecil. Segera mencucui tangan, mengeringkannya dengan mengusapkannya ke celanaku, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kupegang tengkungnya, kupijit ringan, dan dia muntah lagi. Aku mengelus punggungnya sekarang, menunggunya selesai mengosongkan lambung, kemudian membantunya mengambil tisu. Dia berkumur, membasuh mulutnya, membasuh mukanya, dan aku memberikan tisu itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar mabuk. Kalau masih mau kembali ke ruangan itu, kusarankan kau tidak minum lagi. Tapi kalau kau memutuskan untuk istirahat, aku bisa mengantarmu ke kamar."

"Aku mau istirahat saja."

Aku mengangguk. Segera menuntunnya. Melingkarkan lenganku di pingangnya supaya dia tidak jatuh, sekalian ingin tahu cukupkah lenganku melingkari tubuhnya.

Mengantarkannya ke kamar yang dia sebutkan nomornya. Aku membantunnya duduk. Dia berusaha melepas sepatunya. Kelihatan kesulitan, aku berjongkok di depannya, membantunya melepas sepatu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolaknya.

"Kau mabuk!" sangkalku. Meski tidak mabuk, aku masih bersedia membukakan sepatunya. "Kau juga perlu membuka baju. Bajumu basah." Aku buru-buru berdiri, menjauhkan tangannya dari kancing kemeja. "Jangan bergerak, aku yang akan membuka bajumu!" kebetulan aku suka membuka baju orang lain.

Kyuhyun memandangiku curiga, tapi kuabaikan padangan itu. Selesai dengan kancing-kancingnya, aku bantu dia melepas kemeja. Dia menggunakan singlet putih yang sebagian basah karena air dari toilet tadi. Aku gemas untuk melepaskannya juga, jadi tanganku ini bergerak cepat, mengambil ujung singlet itu dan menariknya keluar dari badan Kyuhyun.

Sialnya, badannya sebagus yang kulihat sore tadi. Putih, mulus, dan menggiurkan.

Takut terlalu lama terpesona, aku meningalkannya sebenar untuk mengambil air mineral dalam lemari es mini dekat pintu. Kubukakan tutupnya, "Minum sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokanmu!" Kupaksakan air itu padanya. Setelah beberapa teguk, aku mengambil botol itu, meletakkannya di meja. "Kau istirahat saja!" saranku sambil memegangi kedua bahunya.

Dia menolak. "Aku tidak benar-benar mabuk," sangkalnya. Mungkin benar, tapi kepalanya pasti terasa berat. Kupaksa dia merebah dengan mendorongnya. Dia menyerah dan akhirnya mendapatkan kenyamanan setelah tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. "Kepalaku memang sedikit sakit ..." kemudian meralatnya. " ...bukan sedikit, tapi benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah kandungan alkohol minuman-minuman itu yang terlalu tinggi atau perkenalan dengan teman-teman ayahku itu yang membuatku sakit kepala. Akan didapuk sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar membuatku tertekan," katanya sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku lebih suka jadi orang biasa saja."

"Seperti aku," kataku. "Aku orang yang biasa saja." Meski sesungguhnya aku suka jadi luar biasa.

"Ya, seperti kau juga boleh." Aku mengidamkan ada di posisi Kyuhyun, tapi dia malah mengidamkan ada di pisisiku. "Aku mau ...," suaranya mengecil. "... seperti ..." lalu mendengkur halus.

"Mau seperti apa?" Aku tersenyum melihatnya telentang pasrah di depanku. "Mau sepertiku?" lanjutku sambil memandangi sekujur tubuhnya. Untungnya dia benar-benar tak merespon. Agaknya mabuk dan sakit kepala membuatnya tertidur lebih cepat. "Kita tidak mungkin bertukar posisi, juga tidak mungkin saling berbagi. Seandainya kau wanita, aku mau menikahimu, mengambil alih tugasmu, menghidupimu, dan membahagiakanmu. Sayangnya ..."

Aku berhenti di ikat pinggangnya. Kuraih ikat pinggang itu, membukanya. Menelanjanginya bukan untuk meraih untung, tapi untuk kebaikannya. Kucampakkan celana itu ke lantai, lalu kupandangi lagi tubuh telanjang itu. Semuanya sempurna.

"... meski kau laki-laki, tubuhmu membuatku bergairah." Aku geleng kepala berkali-kali. Selain untuk mengenyahkan pikiran kotor, juga untuk menyadarkan diri. Di pertemuan pertama tidak boleh ada adegan tidak senonoh yang kulakukan padanya atau imageku di hadapannya akan buruk. "Kali ini kita hanya bisa bercinta lewat khayalan. Nanti, kalau kita sudah lebih dekat lagi dari ini, kita akan melakukan yang lebih nyata." Kujanjikan padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Selimut kutarik menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Kecupan kutinggalkan di kening dan pipinya.

Mengucapkan selamat tidur, kemudian meninggalkan tempat.

Kihyun

Memijit kedua pelipis Heechul.

Duh, sebenarnya dia ini siapaku? Katanya spesial, tapi diperlakukan seperti budak.

"Kibum!"

Tidak kurespon, tapi dia selalu tahu kalau aku mendengarkannya.

"Aku mau sarapan pancake dengan sirup maple dan segelas jus jeruk."

"Jangan makan dulu, nanti kita sarapan di dekat pantai. Di sana ada restoran _seafood_ yang kelihatannya enak."

"Aku belum sarapan."

"Salah sendiri kau bangun siang."

"Aku mabuk, tidak bisa bangun pagi. Kau sendiri kalau mabuk malah bangunnya lewat tengah hari." Heechul menambahkan. "Aku terbiasa langsung sarapan setelah bangun dan mandi. Aku takut asam lambungku naik seperti yang selalu kau alami. Kau peminum parah dan sering melupakan sarapan. Kau tidak pernah menggubris ..."

"Iya iya, aku akan mengurangi minum dan tidak lagi melupakan sarapan!" janjiku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya aku tidak mabuk tanpa alasan. Kadang partner bisnis mengajak makan dan minum-minum. Kadang bos besar, dalam hal ini kakeknya Heechul, tiba-tiba menyuruhku datang ke kediamannya untuk minum anggur mahal. Kadang teman-teman tiba-tiba menraktir minum juga. Kalau sudah begitu, tawaran mereka tidak bisa ditolak. Kecuali soal sarapan, terus terang aku memang sering lupa.

"Iya iya terus, tapi tidak pernah dilakukan," rutuknya. "Sekarang pesankan sarapan yang kuminta tadi!" perintahnya yang mau tak mau harus kuturuti.

Untuk sementara kutinggalkan Heechul di kursi malas di balkon. Aku mengambil telepon kamar, memencet nomor service hotel yang kemudian disambungkan dengan bagian pemesanan. Pesanan yang diminta Heechul kusebutkan, mereka berjanji segera mengantarkannya. Selesai memesan, aku menutup telepon dan kembali ke balkon.

Heechul tengah memejamkan matanya, memijit sendiri keningnya. Hendak bergabung kembali dengannya, tiba-tiba aku teringat Kyuhyun. Apa lelaki itu sudah bangun? Apa dia sudah sarapan? Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah mabuk semalam?

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sekedar tahu keadaannya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Heechul membuka mata dan menoleh cepat ke arahku. "Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Jangan!" Cegahku, seketika membuatnya curiga. "Kepalamu sakit, jadi tunggu saja di sini!" terangku. "Aku cuma sebentar. Beli sesuatu di minimarket terdekat. Lagipula makanan yang kau pesan sebentar lagi datang. Kalau kau ikut aku keluar, siapa yang akan menerima makanannya?"

Heechul cemberut, tapi dia mengiyakan untuk tinggal.

Aku mengambil dompet dan ponsel, memasukkannya ke saku celana. Memakai sepatu, kemudian keluar kamar. Tujuanku memang untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak mungkin langsung datang ke kamarnya. Ya, kalau dia ada di kamar, kalau ternyata dia ada di luar, percuma aku datang ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba terpikir olehku untuk menunggu sebentar di lobi hotel. Feelingku mengatakan aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun di sana.

Turun dari lantai atas, baru keluar dari lift aku langsung melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari lift satunya. Lift akses turun naik dari dan ke kamar-kamar eksekutif. Aku berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis, dia juga. Karena kebetulan dia melihatku, dia tersenyum kecil ke arahku yang segera membuatku besar kepala merasa dikenal baik olehnya, lalu dia menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi juga," sapaku balik meski ini sudah setengah siang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah tidak sakit kepala lagi?"

"Terbebas sama sekali dari _hangover_ ," dia tersenyum lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk yang semalam."

"Tidak masalah."

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil melihatku dari atas ke bawah, tentunya sambil senyum. "Cari angin?" tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Sekalian cari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ya ... kalau ada yang menemani, akan lebih bagus lagi."

"Kebetulan aku sedang senggang, punya uang berlebih, dan ingin membelanjakannya. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu, tapi aku yang traktir?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tawaran yang mengiurkan. Tidak pantas untuk ditolak. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak butuh ucapan dan balasan terima kasih, aku butuh dia. Dia juga menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak butuh penolakanku. Langsung menyeretku pergi. Keluar dari area hotel, berjalan-jalan di tepian pantai, dan pada akhirnya mampir di restoran kecil. Kita mengambil meja yang jauh dari pengunjung lain. Memesan makanan sederhana, menunggu sambil ngobrol, dan makan dengan santai.

Selesai makan kita jalan-jalan lagi. Melihat pedagang-pedagang kecil di tepi pantai tanpa berniat untuk membeli. Masuk ke kerumunan dan berbaur.

"Kau ...," Kyuhyun menoleh padaku. Gerakannya elegan. Bahkan saking elegannya, aku ingin melihat versi slowmotion-nya. "... ingin hadiah apa dariku?"

"Hn?"

"Hadiah ulang tahun, kau ingin apa?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku sudah mendapat banyak sekali hadiah. Kurasa tak perlu hadiah lagi." Aku mengangguk. Aku yakin dia sudah dapat banyak hadiah, satu tambahan hadiah kecil dari orang sepertiku tak akan membuatnya puas. Lagipula barang apa pun yang dia inginkan, sudah pasti dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah barang ...," katanya yang membuatku harus berharap-harap cemas. "... aku sudah dapat banyak. Kalau yang lain ...," katanya lagi masih dengan gaya berteka-teki.

"Kalau yang lain ... selain barang, kau butuh apa?" tanyaku. Siapa tahu jasaku terpakai.

"Satu dua hal yang sebenarnya aku inginkan, tapi ...," dia membuatku penasaran. "... kau pasti keberatan." Aku tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak, asal apa yang dipintanya jelas-jelas aku bisa mengabulkan. Aku menggeleng mantap, menyatakan diri kalau tidak keberatan dengan apa pun yang akan dia pinta. Dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak."

"Makan malam denganku, mau?" Dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Salah satu yang kuinginkan adalah makan dengan teman di tempat yang biasa saja."

Maksudnya, dia mau makan di tempat makan yang tidak seharusnya dimasuki oleh orang kaya sepertinya?

Aku kagum, meski dia kaya, dia tidak serta merta menunjukkan kekayaannya. Tidak congkak, bukan tukang pamer, mau berteman dengan siapa saja, ramah, dan tentu saja tidak mau mendominasi orang lain. Tidak salah aku menyukai ... Awalnya memang menyukai tubuhnya, setelah melihat kepribadiannya, aku suka semua hal darinya.

Segera kuiyakan permintaannya itu.

Dia tersenyum lagi.

Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar murah senyum.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana?"

Aku tidak melupakan Heechul, aku hanya lupa untuk kembali lebih cepat seperti yang kujanjikan padanya. Dia suka mengomel. Kalau sudah mengomel, kuping pun akan jadi panas mendengarnya.

Heechul berdiri tegak di depanku. Mukanya bengis, sedangkan matanya menyelidik. Posturnya kaku dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Cuma butuh gaun rumahan saja agar dia mirip seperti istri galak yang suaminya pulang terlambat.

"Mana barang yang katanya akan kau beli di minimarket?"

Bahkan dia tidak mempersilakanku masuk dan duduk. Dibiarkan berdiri di samping pintu, kemudian diinterogasi. Hanya untungnya pintu sudah ditutup. Tidak ada kemungkinan orang luar melihat dan menguping aku yang sedang diomeli Heechul.

"Aku tak boleh ikut tadi ..."

"Aku bertemu teman," potongku.

"Kau bertemu teman?" pekiknya tidak terlalu keras. "Kau bertemu teman dan jalan dengannya lalu kau melupakan temanmu yang ada di sini," katanya sambil menekankan kata teman yang mengarah padanya. "Kibum, aku menunggumu lebih dari tiga jam. Katanya kau mau mengajakmu makan siang, tapi kau pergi dan baru kembali setelah lewat jam makan siang."

"Maaf, aku sudah makan siang."

"Apa?" Heechul berteriak.

Aku menambahkan dengan cepat sebelum dia lebih marah lagi. "Aku menerima ajakan teman untuk makan siang bersama bukan tanpa alasan ..."

"Alasan apa yang bisa membuatmu meninggalkanku di sini? Membuatmu membatalkan makan siang denganku? Membuatmu baru kembali setelah lebih dari tiga jam di luar sana?"

...tapi Heechul lebih cepat marah.

"Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan kata spesial yang kusematkan padamu. Aku membuatmu jadi spesial, tapi kau membuatku tidak ada artinya." Aku menggeleng. Itu tidak benar. Heechul spesial bagiku. "Kau menemukan seorang wanita, ha? Wanita yang sesuai seleramu. Bertubuh tinggi dan sintal, berdada besar, mukanya cantik, kakinya jenjang, senyumnya menawan sampai-sampai semua laki-laki diberi senyum olehnya? Kau punya kriteria wanita murahan. Dan kau menemukan wanita murahan itu saat kau keluar tadi, kan?"

Heechul ...

Dia benar-benar salah paham.

Pertama, aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita, tapi bertemu dengan lelaki. Kedua, aku memang suka kriteria wanita seperti yang disebutkannya, tapi bukan berarti semua wanita seperti itu adalah wanita murahan. Aku bertemu Kyuhyun, lelaki yang bahkan di hari pertama kulihat sudah membuatku terangsang, membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, sampai datang lebih cepat. Untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun sedikit lebih penting dari Heechul. Tapi aku perlu menyimpan ini untuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku bertemu teman laki-laki yang bisa memberiku informasi soal Siwon," kataku akhirnya berbohong.

"Apa?" teriaknya. Kali ini bukan marah, tapi terkejut.

"Aku bertemu orang yang kenal Siwon. Mengajaknya makan siang, menraktirnya sambil bertanya-tanya soal Siwon, dan mendapatkan beberapa informasi remeh tapi penting. Seperti, Siwon itu baik hati, Siwon itu gentleman, Siwon itu belum punya kekasih, dan lain-lain."

"Siwon belum punya kekasih?"

Aku mengangguk.

Heechul menarikku. Mendudukkanku di ranjang. Dia berdiri antusias di depanku. Ingin mengetahui apa saja yang kutahu dari teman yang kusebutkan tadi, bercerita soal Siwon.

"Katanya begitu, tapi dia sedang menyukai seseorang." Itu yang kusimpulkan dari pembicaraan yang kubuat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak meyebutkan bahwa Siwon menyukainya, tapi dari tingkah laku yang ditunjukkan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun, aku menyimpulkan demikian. Aku tidak suka perlakuan Siwon pada Kyuhyun, untungnya Kyuhyun tidak merespon perlakuan baik itu. "Kemungkinan orang yang disukainya itu adalah Kyuhyun. Jadi, aku juga berusaha cari informasi tentang dia."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau Kyuhyun berpotensi menghalangi usahamu mendapatkan Siwon, aku akan mengurusnya." Heechul agak-agak takut aku mengatakan itu. Aku segera menerangkannya. "Bukan mengurusnya dalam artian buruk. Aku jelas tidak mungkin melawan kuasa Kyuhyun yang di belakangnya ada Tuan Cho. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan cara-cara yang mudah, seperti mengencaninya lebih dulu, atau ..."

"Kau mau mengencani Kyuhyun demi aku bisa dekat dengan Siwon?" Heechul tak percaya, tapi tersenyum manis setelahnya. Aku pun bisa menggangguk puas sekarang. Senyum seperti itu tandanya dia tidak lagi marah. "Kau selalu baik padaku, Kibum," katanya, manja.

"Karena kau spesial!"

Heechul menubrukku. Memelukku terlalu erat. Aku tidak keberatan, hitung-hitung latihan kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan dapat pelukan dari Kyuhyun.

Kihyun

Aku punya seribu cara lepas dari Heechul malam ini. Meski Heechul terus menempel padaku dengan alasan takut ditinggalkan makan malam, aku masih bisa mengakalinya. Contohnya sekarang ini, kami bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon di lobi. Aku berbasa-basi dengan mereka berdua, sedangkan Heechul malu-malu kucing di sebelahku saat melihat Siwon. Setelah kuutarakan maksud kami untuk makan malam, Kyuhyun berminat untuk bergabung. Kami berempat pergi ke restoran terdekat untuk makan dan ngobrol.

Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Meski tidak ada kode-kodean, aku tahu dia ingin kuikuti. Sebentar kemudian aku menyusulnya.

"Kau dekat dengan Heechul," katanya tidak mirip pertanyaan. Aku yang baru masuk dalam toilet hanya bisa mendekat padanya tanpa bisa menyangkal. "Sepertinya hubungan khusus."

"Memang hubungan khusus, tapi tidak terlalu khusus," jawabku tidak berniat bohong, karena pada akhirnya berbohong akan merumitkan jalanku untuk mendapatkannya. Demi agar Kyuhyun tidak salah paham, aku menambahkan. "Aku berteman dengannya sejak tahun terakhir di Universitas. Aku juga bekerja untuk perusahaan kakeknya. Hanya bagian itu khususnya, tidak lebih." Bagian Heechul sering tinggal di apartemenku, bagian dia suka bermanja-manja dan kadang menempatkan aku sebagai kekasihnya, itu tidak perlu diceritakan.

Kyuhyun mengedip. Senyumnya agak kecut, tampak tidak begitu percaya.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya dan tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapa pun." Sepertinya aku perlu sedikit menjaga jarak dari Heechul. Terutama ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai dekat denganku seperti sekarang ini. "Pokoknya aku masih single."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumnya agak melegakan. Dia berkata, "Aku tidak bertanya soal statusmu," meski pada akhirnya kalimatnya tadi mengarah ke sana. "Oh, ya. Maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa datang sendirian. Siwon sudah ada di depan pintu kamarku sejak aku membuka pintu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Sama halnya denganku. Aku tidak bisa menolak Heechul. "Seharusnya aku juga minta maaf karena kejadian yang sama."

Dia menggeleng. "Yang penting kita sudah bisa makan bersama meski tidak hanya berdua." Aku bisa mendengar nada-nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya. Itu berarti aku perlu melakukan sesuatu yang lain untuk Kyuhyun. "Kita bisa makan berdua lain waktu." Sementara ini aku mengangguk. "Karena masalah ini sudah selesai ..."

"Masalah ini?" Aku memancingnya.

Kyuhyun agak salah tingkah. "Masalah ... aku mengajak Siwon dan ... dan kau mengajak Heechul." Dia menjawab agak terbata.

Kupikir Kyuhyun menggiringku ke toilet karena ingin tahu kejelasan hubunganku dengan Heechul. Atau jangan-jangan dia ada rasa padaku?

"Kukira masalah hubunganku dengan Heechul," gumamku. "Aku hendak menegaskan, meski Heechul sering terlihat sangat-sangat dekat denganku, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan yang seperti itu. Aku 100% ..."

"Aku percaya," Kyuhyun memotong. "Kita kembali sekarang. Mereka tidak boleh dibiarkan menunggu terlalu lama. Nanti mereka curiga."

Kyuhyun jalan duluan. Mengindar tentunya. Padahal aku ingin melihat ekspresi mukanya setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan. Aku membuka diri untuknya. Kalau peruntunganku bagus, Kyuhyun akan menangkap umpan yang kulempar, kemudian kita bisa mengembangkan hubungan. Sayangnya dia menutupi ekspresinya dengan melarikan diri.

Aku mengikutinya. Berhasil menyusulnya sebelum dia keluar dari lorong toilet. Cepat-cepat kutangkap pergelangan tangannya. Dia langsung berbalik padaku.

"Kenapa mereka tidak boleh dibiarkan menunggu terlalu lama?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Malah pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanku. Aku bertanya lagi. "Kenapa mereka harus curiga kalau kita ada di toilet terlalu lama?" Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat, kemungkinannya. "Aku ingin tahu. Jadi, ayo buat mereka menunggu lama sampai mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tidak menerangkannya. Menariknya langsung keluar dari toilet, tapi tidak kembali ke meja kita. Aku bertanya pada seorang pelayan soal pintu keluar selain pintu depan. Aku terangkan pada pelayan itu, bahwa kita sedang dalam pelarian. Biasalah, pasangan di bawah tangan. Pelayan itu mengerti dan langsung menunjukkan pintu samping. Aku menarik Kyuhyun menuju pintu yang dimaksud. Keluar dari restoran, berjalan berlawanan arah dari restoran, kemudian berlari mejauh. Kyuhyun yang masih kucekali tagannya pun ikut berlari bersamaku.

Sepuluh, lima puluh, seratus meter jauhnya dari restoran, aku menghentikan lariku. Kyuhyun juga berhenti. Aku tahu dia lelah, terdengar dari nafas-nafasnya yang keluar masuk dengan kasar. Kutarik dia, berbelok ke lorong yang dipenuhi penjual sovenir. Aku mengajaknya berjalan santai.

"Aku berlum pernah diajak melarikan diri," katanya di sela nafas-nafas kasarnya yang mulai mereda.

"Aku belum pernah mengajak seseorang melarikan diri," balasku. "Ternyata menyenangkan. Sepupuku pernah memaksaku melihat drama dengan adegan seperti barusan. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa adegan seperti ini sangat membosankan, tapi setelah dilakukan terasa sangat romantis." Kulirik Kyuhyun, dia memalingkan mukanya, tapi aku masih bisa melihat senyum yang dia sembunyikan. "Tapi kita jadi seperti pasangan remaja. Seumpama kita berkencan, kita harus buat pelarian versi dewasa." Aku berhasil mengintip Kyuhyun yang makin tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Fix, dia benar-benar ada rasa padaku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?" Meski sudah tahu, aku perlu memastikan.

Mendadak menoleh. "Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan dia." Wajahnya kaku, tandanya serius. "Kita saling mengenal sejak masuk Universitas. Berteman, tapi tidak terlalu dekat."

Belum cukup, aku melontarkan kalimat lain. "Sepertinya dia suka padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia yang menyukaiku, tapi tidak sebaliknya."

 _Syukurlah!_

Aku menyeringai. "Baguslah!"

"Apanya yang bagus?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Heechul, kau tidak ada hubungan dengan Siwon, jadi ..." Aku senang tangannya masih kucekali. Aku melepas tangan itu hanya untuk membenahi cara berpegangan. Kusisipkan jemariku pada jemarinya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. "... aku dan kau bisa mulai ada hubungan." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab karena kaget, entah karena tidak suka atau malah sangat suka. Kalimat lain kutambahkan, "Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan. Atau kita bisa mulai pelan-pelan. Lagipula kita baru mengenal satu sama lain kemarin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi ...?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kita langsung punya hubungan."

Kali ini aku yang kaget. Kyuhyun langsung menarik umpanku tanpa berfikir dua kali. "... kau mau jadi kekasihku sekarang?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahku. Malu-malu kucing, tapi aku suka.

"Kita jadi sepasang kekasih, sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi, kita sah ...?"

Dia memotong, "Aku kan sudah mengangguk." Dia cemberut. Lelaki tampan sedang merajuk, lucu sekali.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau bilang 'iya' padaku." Aku pun mengulang. "Jadi ... kita saling memiliki, sekarang?"

Kyuhyun cemberut. Dengan cepat bilang, "Iya!" lalu manyun.

"Yes!" pekikku

Dia makin cemberut.

Kutarik tangannya, kucium punggung tangan itu.

.

.

.

Hubungan yang baik jarang membawa seks di hari pertama pacaran. Itu yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Aku berhasil memojokkan Kyuhyun di lorong gelap tak jauh dari para penjual sovenir. Awalnya hanya mencium keningnya, kemudian pipinya, lama-lama ada keharusan mencium bibirnya. Sialnya dia membalas. Ciumannya bukan main-main. Dia satu dari sekian banyak orang yang piawai berciuman. Bibirnya lembut, ditambah skillnya yang luar biasa, langsung membuatku terangsang. Aku menyudahi cumbuhan itu dengan ciuman kilat di bibirnya sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau. Kyuhyun kebingungan sampai sempat bertanya kenapa aku menyudahinya. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan berjalan-jalan sambil bicara. Itu akan membuat kita mengenal lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun setuju.

Kami mengambil jalur aman lagi setelah percumbuhan singkat itu. Berjalan di tempat-tempat ramai, membeli camilan untuk dimakan bersama, bercerita satu sama lain, membeli sepasang gelang rajut yang katanya bisa membuat pasangan jadi langeng, dan tentu saja pulang setelahnya.

Dia membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, mempersilakanku mampir. Aku punya banyak bayangan kotor kalau sampai masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Hubungan ini harus lebih kuat. Setidaknya lewati hari ini dulu tanpa hubungan badan.

"Aku sangat ingin mampir, tapi masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku harus mengurus Heechul sebelum dia melaporkanku pada kakeknya." Tidak benar-benar melapor pada kakeknya, hanya saja kalau lelaki satu itu tidak segera ditemui dan diberi penjelasan, dia akan membuat ulah. Heechul akan membuat hidupku sengsara dengan segala tingkahnya, omelannya, dan pada akhirnya akan mempengaruhi performa kerjaku. Kalau kerjaanku terbengkalai, kakeknya Heechul akan marah. "Kakeknya menipkannya padaku untuk menghadiri undangan dari ayahmu, yang ternyata pesta ulangtahunmu. Kubawa dia dalam keadaan baik, aku pun harus mengembalikannya dalam keadaan yang baik pula."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok sebelum kembali ke kota."

"Kau kembali besok?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau sendiri masih akan berada di sini untuk berapa lama?"

"Dua hari lagi. Aku masih ada pesta dengan teman-temannku." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal sehari lagi? Hadiri pestaku besok malam!"

Tiket pulang sudah dipesan. Aku juga harus masuk kerja di hari berikutnya. Itu pun hari dimana aku harus mempersiapkan diri ke Busan untuk urusan bisnis. Ah, nasibku kenapa begini? Baru juga jadi kekasihnya Kyuhyun, sudah harus berpisah lagi untuk beberapa hari.

"Sebenarnya harus pulang besok, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk menginap semalam lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Manis, tidak manja seperti Heechul. "Doakan aku bisa membujuk Heechul untuk tinggal sehari lagi!" Dia mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Kirimi aku pesan setelah kau sampai di kamarmu!"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidur yang nyenyak!" kataku, kusambung dengan kecupan kilat ke bibirnya.

 _Sialan, aku mau lebih dari ciuman kilat!_

Kihyun

Setelah kumarahi, Heechul terdiam cukup lama. Dia minta maaf dengan muka sedihnya. Padahal aku berbohong soal kesempatan yang kubuat agar dia dan Siwon bisa berduaan di restoran. Itu adalah kesempatan yang kubuat untuk diriku sendiri agar bisa berduaan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, jangan pasang tampang sedih seperti itu. Nanti, aku akan buatkan momen berduaan lagi untuk kalian!" Dia mengangguk, tapi muka sedihnya masih belum hilang. "Hanya saja, kau harus menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Jangan seperti tadi, kau langsung menurut ketika Siwon mengajakmu kembali ke hotel." Aku menghela nafas panjang, pura-pura kecewa. "Kalau lain kali Siwon masih mengajakmu kembali, pastikan kau kembali bersamanya."

Heechul mengangguk.

"Ada bagusnya kau langsung ikut ke kamarnya!"

Dia memukulku ringan, lalu cemberut lagi. Dan aku tertawa kecil.

"Besok kita hanya punya setengah hari di sini. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur, dan gunakan setengah hari besok untuk jalan-jalan denganku."

Heechul mendengus. "Katanya mau membuatkan momen untukku dan Siwon, kenapa kita harus jalan-jalan berdua?" protesnya. "Lagipula kenapa kita harus kembali secepat ini. Kan, kita bisa di sini satu dua hari lagi."

"Waktu kita di sini sudah habis. Aku harus kembali ke kota dan bekerja." Agaknya Heechul enggan untuk pulang. Yang tadinya sudah ceria, sekarang cemberut lagi. Padahal dia jarang cemberut lama-lama. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pertemuannya dengan Siwon yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan. "Aku ini _salaryman,_ kalau tidak bekerja, kakekmu pasti akan memecatku. Kalau kau mau tetap di sini, telepon kakekmu dulu."

"Kalau kau tidak di sini, siapa yang akan mengatur pertemuanku dengan Siwon?"

 _Lelaki ini ..._ Sejak bertemu cinta lama, dia jadi berubah drastis. Kalau boleh kubilang, dia adalah satu dari banyak orang yang tidak tahu malu. Ketika dia suka pada orang, suka atau tidak orang itu padanya, dia akan mengejarnya. Dan setelah tidak suka lagi, dia akan memutuskannya begitu saja. Pada akhirnya, aku yang jadi tumbal sebagai kekasih pura-pura untuk menghadapi mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Aku hanya mampu bersyukur masih hidup sehat sampai sekarang meski aku yakin mantan-mantan Heechul membenciku dan ingin membuat perhitungan padaku.

Melihatnya sekarang ini, aku ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Sangat ingin membully-nya, tapi takut pada konsekuensi penurunan jabatan dan pengurangan gaji kalau dia sampai melapor pada kakeknya. Karena Heechul dimanjakan, tentu saja semua permintaannya akan dikabulkan. Terus terang aku dapat posisi bagus di perusahaan karena Heechul mempromosikanku. Maka dari itu aku harus menjaga hubungan baik dengannya, terutama di depan kakeknya.

"Lusa aku harus mempersiapkan perjalanan bisnis ke Busan."

"Itu lusa, bukan besok. Kita masih bisa menginap sehari lagi di sini, kemudian pulang dengan pesawat pagi. Tinggal ubah jadwal penerbangan saja," katanya enteng.

Aku melotot padanya, tidak setuju. Hanya karena undangan itu datang dari Tuan Cho, perjalanan ini dibiayai perusahaan. Kalau kita mengubah jadwal penerbangan, siapa yang akan bayar tiket peswatnya? Siapa yang akan bayar biaya menginap semalam lagi? Ujung-ujungnya aku yang tekor.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Dia meraih dompetnya sendiri, menarik satu kartu dari jajaran kartu kredit yang tersemat di dompet itu, dan mengulurkannya padaku. "Aku yang bayar pengeluarannya." Enggan menerima kartu itu karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan uang Heechul. "Aku serius, Kibum. Kau termani aku sehari lagi di sini, aku yang bayar semuanya sendiri. Tidak pakai uangmu, tidak pakai uang kakek, apalagi pakai uang perusahaan. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa menggunakan kartuku untuk membeli sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri." Dia mantap mengatakannya, bahkan sengaja menambahkan senyum sejuta watt untuk meyakinkanku. "Kau mau, kan? Demi aku!"

Heechul memohon. Setiap kali juga begitu. Hanya kali ini permohonannya tidak melibatkan isi dompetku. Karena hal ini juga yang kuinginkan, aku menerimanya saja.

Aku mengambil kartu kredit itu. "Kalau kau sudah dapat waktu berduaan dengan Siwon, jangan cepat pulang! Usahakan agar kalian bersama selama mungkin!" Heechul mengangguk. "Kalau dia beralasan untuk meningalkanmu, kau juga harus beralasan untuk tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Dia mengangguk lagi. "Lakukan seperti biasa kau melakukannya pada kekasih-kekasihmu dulu!"

"Siwon tidak sama dengan mereka."

Aku mendadak kesal. Seketika Heechul menutup mulutnya. "Aku jamin dia sama dengan orang lain," kataku yang mau tidak mau harus diterima Heechul. "Sekarang kau tidur, siapkan stamina yang banyak untuk pertemuan kalian besok. Aku akan mengurus pengunduran jadwal kepulangan kita!"

Heechul naik ke tempat tidur, masuk selimut, mengucapkan selamat malam, kemudian memejamkan mata. Aku membawa ponselku ke balkon. Dengan kartu kredit Heechul, kubeli tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan pagi besok lusa. Selesai dengan itu aku mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun, mengatakan kalau aku bisa tinggal sehari lagi. Otomatis bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya besok malam.

Kihyun

Pagi ini terasa tiba lebih cepat bagiku.

Heechul antusias menyambut hari ini. Aku yang masih sangat mengantuk pun dibangunkan paksa untuk membawanya jalan-jalan dan belanja. Pada akhirnya dia tidak membeli barang apa pun meski sudah berjam-jam menyusuri pertokoan. Kita makan, melihat-lihat, kemudian kembali ke hotel.

Heechul sibuk menyiapkan diri setelah dapat undangan dari Kyuhyun. Dia akan berusaha tampil lebih keren di hadapan Siwon. Maka dari itu, sekarang ini dia ada di kamar bersama seorang petugas spa dan seorang petugas salon kecantikan. Melakukan perawatan yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilakukan seorang lelaki. Aku jelas menghindar. Mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun yang agak sibuk mengurus pestanya, dan minta waktunya untuk menemuiku.

Aku muncul di depannya tepat ketika dia keluar dari lift. Dia kaget, dan aku tertawa keras. Kuraih tangannya, kubawa dia ke belakang mobil-mobil yang terparkir di baseman hotel. Langsung kutubrukkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Lama sekali, sampai akhirnya kulepaskan begitu saja.

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu di sini?"

Dan Kyuhyun tidak protes dengan ciumanku.

"Karena aku ingin pertemuan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

"Kau kekanakan." Kyuhyun cemberut.

Aku tertawa lagi. "Habis, kalau bertemu denganmu di depan orang-orang yang sedang mengatur pestamu itu, aku tidak akan dapat kesempatan menciummu."

Kucium Kyuhyun lagi. Dia membalasnya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini?" tanyanya setelah bibir kami saling terlepas.

Sebelum mejawab kuulangi ciuman barusan. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Kyuhyun mencebik. Meski begitu aku tahu dia dalam suasana hati yang sama denganku. Sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta. Buktinya ada semburat meraah di pipinya. "Aku serius!" kataku. "Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, bawaanya ingin terus bermesraan. Kita baru jadi kekasih tadi malam, tapi banyak sekali hal menghalangi kita berduaan."

"Kibum ..."

Bibirku menghentikan perkataannya. Dia menelan protesnya hanya untuk membalas ciumanku lagi. Ciuman kami terputus karena ada orang yang memarkirkan mobil. Syukurlah orang itu cepat pergi. Masuk ke lift tanpa melihat sekeliling, termasuk melihat kami di belakang mobil lainnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku sedang menggombalkan kenyataan.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Kau ini! Kita baru bertemu semalam."

"Justru karena itu aku rindu."

"Belum ada sehari ..."

"Tapi sudah beberapa jam," potongku. Kususuri setiap jengkal wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku. Ya ampun, melihat mukanya aku jadi berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Aku benar-benar ingin mencium seluruh mukanya. "Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?"

Dia perlu berfikir lama sekali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tapi tidak harus bersikap berlebihan seperti ini."

Memang berlebihan. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk pura-pura menculiknya. Membawanya kabur dengan mobil sewaan, dan bersembunyi di rumah terpencil jauh dari sini. Lalu kami bermesraan.

Sayang, kenyataan tak bisa disesuaikan dengan imajinasi.

Aku selangkah maju ke arahnya. Itu membuat tubuh kami saling menempel. Sebelah tanganku di pinggangnya, kedua tangannya menyampir di bahuku. Aku segera memeluknya. Menenggelamkan mukaku di lehernya. Menghirup wangi leher itu, sekaligus menciuminya.

"Kibum ...," Kyuhyun protes. "Kita ada di parkiran sekarang. Siapa saja bisa datang kemari dan memergoki kita. Aku malu!"

"Kalau di sini kau malu dipergoki orang, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke tempat yang orang lain tidak bisa memergoki kita?" Kyuhyun mendorongku. Pelukan kami terlepas. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya cemberut lagi. "Baiklah...," Aku mendekatkan diri lagi padanya. Menempelkan tubuh kami lagi. "Karena kau sangat sibuk, kubiarkan kau pergi sekarang. Nanti, hal seperti ini tak akan mungkin terjadi lagi."

Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya padaku.

"Malam ini aku akan sedikit mabuk ... mungkin sangat mabuk. Kau harus pastikan aku kembali ke kamarku dengan aman." Aku pura-pura berpikir untuk tidak menyetujuinya. Masak, dia akan mabuk dan aku hanya kebaikan membawanya kembali ke kamar dalam keadaan aman? Kita sepasang kekasih meski jadiaannya baru semalam. Tapi yah ... dia kekasihku. Aku harus menuruti apa pun yang dipintanya. Masalah imbalan bisa kuminta lain waktu. "Kau sekamar dengan Heechul, kan? Malam ini, aku tidak mau tahu alasannya, kau harus tidur di kamarku!"

"Apa pun untukmu!"

"Dan ...," tambahnya. "Besok-besok, jangan tidur sekamar dengan Heechul lagi. Jangan terlalu mesra dengan dia lagi. Aku tidak akan tahan dan pasti akan cemberu. Kau pasti tahu orang yang cemburu itu bisa jadi sangat kejam."

Baguslah Kyuhyun punya rasa cemburu padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ini janji, janji yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali. Banyak orang akan kesusahan mencariku kalau kau menyembunyiku di sini!" Dia mulai melepaskan diri.

"Tunggu dulu! Beri aku satu ciuman lagi!"

Kedua tanganku membingkai pipinya, bibirku langsung maju meraih bibirnya.

Sial, aku suka berciuman dengannya. Apalagi ketika dia membalas dengan kepiawaiannya itu. Bibir kenyalnya luar biasa enak.

Selepas berciuman, aku melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Aku tak mau dia pergi secepat ini. Aku ingin bermesraan dulu dengannya. Aku ingin berlama-lama memadu kasih dengannya.

"Kibum ..."

Ok, dia sudah memperingatkan dan aku tidak boleh egois. Aku melepaskannya dengan satu kecupan kecil di keningnya. Dia membalas dengan kecupan kecil di pipiku.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu!" kataku sambil melepas kepergiannya di depan lift. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kerlingan licik. Dari situ aku menyadari kalau dia lebih pantas jadi licik dari pada baik hati dan murah senyum.

 _Dasar... Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

Orang kaya mau membuat pesta model apa pun bisa.

Belakang hotel yang luasnya minta ampun itu jadi milik Kyuhyun untuk satu malam ini. Hiasan pesta memang tidak banyak, tapi hidangan pestanya berlebihan. Mulai dari yang sepele seperti kue kering, sampai yang kelas berat seperti kaviar dan camilan bertoping emas. Mulai dari Cocktail sampai Champagne, anggur merah pilihan sampai liquor berumur puluhan tahun. Air mineralnya saja diimpor dari Francis. Ini baru namanya pesta berkelas.

Music yang diputarnya sederhana, tapi DJ-nya kelas Internasional. Dari ujung ke ujung, penuh dengan orang yang setidak-tidaknya punya title di perusahaan. Kalaupun tidak, pasti keturunan dari orang-orang kaya. Kemungkinan hanya beberapa gelintir orang yang kelasnya rendah. Dan salah satunya aku. Tapi aku tidak pernah berkecil hati. Toh, yang ulang tahun kali ini adalah kekasihku, sedikit banyak aku bangga dengan pencapaian ini.

"Kyuhyun dikerubungi banyak orang," kataku sambil melihat ke arah kerumunan yang pusatnya adalah kekasihku. Aku agak iritasi melihat wanita-wanita yang memberinya selamat sambil meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan di pipinya. Hey, itu kekasihku. Harusnya hanya aku yang boleh menciumi pipinya. "Sialan, dia diciumi wanita!"

Heechul memukul lenganku dengan keras. "Dia yang ulang tahun, semua wanita itu adalah temannya, kenapa kau harus protes kalau mereka menciumi Kyuhyun?" Kulirik Heechul malas. Dia membalasnya dengan dengusan yang sama malasnya. "Kalau kau mau diciumi wanita, buat pestamu sendiri, kemudian undang wanita yang banyak!"

Aku tidak kesal pada Kyuhyun, sebaliknya, aku kesal pada wanita-wanita itu. Tapi, Heechul kan tidak tahu kalau aku dan Kyuhyun sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Akupun tidak berminat memberitahunya dalam waktu dekat ini. Makanya dia salah sangka.

"Kedatangan kita ke sini bukan khusus untuknya. Kita datangi Kyuhyun, beri dia selamat ulang tahun, kemudian laksanakan rencana." Heechul mengedarkan padangannya ke segela arah. "Tapi ... Siwon kenapa belum kelihatan? Dia di mana sekarang?"

"Kesatria harus datang paling belakang," celetukku. Karena kesal dengan suasana, aku curahkan kekesalanku pada Heechul. "Mungkin Siwon sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Setelah semua selesai dengan Kyuhyun, dia yang akan datang. Dengan sorot lampu mengarah ke piano itu," tunjukku pada grand piano di dekat kolam renang. "Siwon ada di sana untuk memainkan lagu cinta. Selesai dengan lagunya, dia akan mendatangi Kyuhyun. Dengan memakai mikropon bernada tinggi, Siwon akan menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun. Lalu semua orang akan bersorak. Berteriak. Terima... terima... terima..." Telapak tangan Heechul mendarat di pipiku. "Aduh!"

"Berani kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan menamparmu sampai mati!" ancamnya.

"Cuma bercanda!" kataku sambil mengelus pipi. "Makanya, jadi orang yang sabar."

"Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta, wajar kalau tidak sabaran." Dia membela diri dengan sangat baik. Aku pun sama tak sabarnya seperti dia. Sudah ada rencana menyeret Kyuhyun dari tempat itu, tapi masih mencoba tenang mengingat belum ada yang tahu soal hubunganku dan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa aku dianggap perusuh. Bodyguard yang tersebar di sudut-sudut tempat ini akan menangkapku dan menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku tidak mau wajah tampanku ini ternoda. "Kau janji kalau Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, kau akan menjauhkannya."

"Iya."

"Kalau ...,"

"Berhenti bicara!" potongku. "Lihat ke arah jam tiga!" Heechul melihat ke sana. Siwon datang dengan segala kelebihannya. Dari wajahnya, sampai penampilannya memancarkan sinar istimewa. Bah, aku iri padanya. Tapi sekali lagi aku bersyukur Kyuhyun sudah jadi milikku sebelum Siwon menyatakan cinta. "Dia akan menghampiri Kyuhyun." Karena memang sekarang ini Siwon tengah berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kita ke harus ke tempat Kyuhyun juga!" Kutarik Heechul, lebih tepatnya kuseret dia. Secara tak sadar adu cepat dengan Siwon supaya sampai lebih dulu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Aku dan Heechul menang. Siwon tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat curiga dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku lebih dulu menyodorkan tangan Heechul agar dijabatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyu!"

Setelah Kyuhyun membalasnya, aku menarik tangan Heechul dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian aku yang gantian menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ..."

Ketika Kyuhyun berterima kasih, saat itulah Siwon datang. Aku dan Heechul memberinya tempat, tapi tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menjabatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, "katanya tanpa embel-embel penyataan cinta seperti yang kukatakan pada Heechul tadi. "Aku tadi sudah menyiapkan hadiah, tapi lupa membawanya. Berhubung aku sudah di sini, aku akan berikan hadiah itu nanti selesai pesta."

"Ah, kau repot-repot menyiapkan kado segala. Kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan selamat padaku dalam dua hari ini."

"Untukmu kenapa tidak!" katanya sambil tersenyum tampan.

Aku sengaja berdehem, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan gengaman tangan Siwon.

"Sepertinya semua tamu sudah datang, ayo mulai pestanya!" Kyuhyun mengaba dan pesta pun dimulai.

Hanya ada pidato singkat dari Kyuhyun, kemudian acara minum sepuasnya. Tidak ada lagu ulang tahun, juga tidak ada acara tiup lilin dan potong kue. Benar-benar pesta luar biasa dewasa.

Kyuhyun mabuk itu pasti. Semua orang mengajaknya bersulang. Aku sudah pasang mata dari tadi, menunggu orang lain lengah, kemudian kuculik penghelat pestanya. Sayangnya ada satu pasang mata yang tidak mau berpaling darinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Heechul sudah menggunakan banyak cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun, tapi cara itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Sampai akhirnya aku menyuruh bartender membuat minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Kupaksa Heechul menegaknya. Tak lama setelah dia merasa mabuk, dengan sedikit trik, kudorong dia pada Siwon.

Aku tidak tahu Heechul memerankan perannya dengan baik atau memang dia terlalu mabuk, yang jelas ocehannya sedikit banyak memengaruhi Siwon. Bahkan dia terus menggelendot pada lelaki itu tanpa bisa diusir. Nah, waktuku membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sini sekarang.

Kyuhyun kurangkul, perlahan meninggalkan halaman belakang, kemudian menelusup ke lorong-lorong. Kupapah dia ke lift, masuk, dan naik menuju lantai tempatnya menginap. Keluar dari lift, dia sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Kuangkat dia dan kubawa ke kamarnya.

"Kibum ..."

"Apa?" Aku meletakkannya perlahan ke tempat tidur. "Kau sudah kembali ke kamarmu dengan aman."

"Aku tidak mau aman ...," katanya sambil mengulat di atas kasur.

"Tidak mau aman bagaimana?" Aku melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Kuletakkan rapi di bawah tempat tidur. Berpindah ke bajunya. "Jagan bergerak-gerak. Aku susah lepaskan jasmu!"

"Kibum ...," Dia kududukan di kasur. Setelah jasnya terlepas, dia langsung merangkulku. "Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku!"

Aku membuatnya duduk tegak dengan mencekali kedua lengannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kyu!" Bukan senang, dia malah meraung marah. Berontak dari cekalanku, kemudian kembali memelukku erat.

"Kau tidak romantis!" protesnya dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Dia mabuk, tapi masih punya sedikit kesadaran. "Kalau begitu nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku!"

Aku menghela nafas. Ternyata tidak hanya Heechul, Kyuhyun pun kalau mabuk juga sangat merepotkan. Aku bisa menyanyi, tapi suaraku jelek. Berhubung dia kekasihku dan masih punya kesadaran saat meminta lagu ulang tahun itu, aku akan mengabulkannya.

Kubuka mulutku, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birth ..."

Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya. Telunjuknya di tempelkan ke bibirku. "Sttt! Jangan menyanyi lagi. Suaramu jelek!" Meski sadar diri kalau suaraku jelek, sedikit banyak aku merasa sakit hati dikatai begitu.

"Tadi kau suruh aku menyanyi ..."

"Jangan menyanyi!"

Aku angkat tangan.

Berdebat dengan orang mabuk tidak ada gunanya. Capek sendiri malahan.

"Mana hadiahku!" tangannya mengulur padaku. Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya ketika aku sedang tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan? "Kekasihmu ulang tahun, kau tak menyiapkan hadiah?" eluhnya.

"Kau bilang tidak perlu, jadi aku ..."

Kyuhyun meronta. "Beri aku hadiah!" pekiknya. Dia meronta lagi sampai akhirnya lepas dari peganganku, lalu jatuh ke kasur.

 _Astaga, Kyu. Kau kekanakan saat sedang mabuk!_

Aku hendak membantunya duduk lagi, tapi dia menarik kemejaku sampai aku hampir jatuh menimpanya. "Beri aku hadiah!" Matanya sayu. Kalau aku ahli hipnotis, sekali menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya, dia akan langsung tertidur. Wajah mulus ini benar-benar ada di garis penglihatanku. Termasuk bibirnya yang dalam beberapa jam ini belum kucicipi. Aku punya ide, hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan padanya.

Kukecup ringan bibirnya.

"Aku cuma punya ini." Kukecup lagi bibirnya. Matanya membuka lebih lebar. "Kalau kau suka, aku akan berikan lebih banyak." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Aku mengecup bukan hanya bibirnya, tapi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Lehernya pun tidak luput. Aku mengecupnya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya, sampai Kyuhyun mengeliat dan mengerang. Dia bilang geli, tapi dia juga bilang lagi. Jadi, aku tidak berhenti.

Karena besok pagi aku harus kembali ke kota, aku tidak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong. Kyuhyun sah jadi kekasihku, dan kita sudah melewatkan hari pertama tanpa seks. Jadi, ini saatnya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kyu," kupegang dagunya, mengarahkan mukanya padaku. "Aku punya hadiah lain yang lebih baik. Ini enak dan aku yakin kau akan suka. Tapi akan sedikit sakit besok pagi."

Dia nyengir lebar. "Aku mau. Cepat berikan padaku!" perintahnya dengan suara mabuk.

Kontrol dirinya mulai hilang.

"Hei, hei," aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya supaya dia sedikit lebih sadar. "Pikirkan dulu, baru kau jawab!" Dia mengangguk lagi sambil bilang 'mau' tanpa berpikir. _To the point_ saja, kukatakan. "Aku akan menidurimu, kau setuju, tidak?"

"Setuju!"

Aku ingin menepuk jidat, tapi karena Kyuhyun yang kurang sadar di sini, jadi jidatnyalah yang kutepuk. Kuraih sebelah tangannya, kubawa ke selangkanganku yang sudah mulai mengeras. Kugosokkan tangan itu dari luar celanaku. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeram nikmat.

 _Orang satu ini ..._

Harusnya aku yang merasa nikmat, bukan malah dia.

Sepertinya saat mabuk, otak Kyuhyun langsung konslet.

"Benda ini akan masuk ke lubangmu." Sekeras-kerasnya kukatakan di depan wajahnya. "Ini pertanyaan terakhir. Aku akan menidurimu. Kau mau?" Seketika dia tersenyum, kemudian terkikik sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Katakan iya atau mengangguklah kalau kau mau, jangan tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila!"

"Aku suka, aku suka!" kemudian terkikik lagi.

Pesetan.

Terlanjur sejauh ini. Lagipula dia mabuk, setuju atau tidak, aku tetap bisa menidurinya dengan mudah.

Langkah pertama, kulucuti bajunya. Tidak kutinggalkan sehelai pun di tubuhnya. Kedua kutelanjangi diri sendiri, baru setelah itu mencumbuhinya. Karena dia dalam keadaan pasrah, jadi aku bisa berbuat semauku, termasuk kalau mau main kasar.

Aku menciuminya dengan brutal. Kuhisap bibirnya atas bawah sampai mulai membengkak. Kujilati lehernya. Buat ruam yang cantik di perpotongan itu. Setelah kuusap dan kujilati, kuhisap dua tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Kyuhyun meraung, kemudian melenguh. Kuajari dia menyebut namaku di sela raungannya, dan dia menerapkan itu.

Sejuk sekali di kuping kalau bisa mendengar nama disebut ketika sedang bercinta.

Tidak mau egois, sambil kembali melumat bibirnya, kuurut batangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari perkiraanku waktu itu. Dia mengeliat dan melolong. Sialnya, pemandangan seperti ini lebih seksi dari pada ketika aku melihat teman wanitaku. Aku jadi berpikir, pernahkan aku menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini di hadapan partner seks-ku? Kalau melihat sendiri, ekspresi seperti ini enak dilihat. Kalau mengalaminya, aku rasa sangat memalukan. Dan kemungkinan besar aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang lain.

Kalau melihat barang orang lain memang sudah pernah, terutama Heechul. Dia sering sekali lupa membawa handuk ke kamar mandi, berakhir keluar dengan telanjang bulat. Atau pura-pura lupa, ya? Untungnnya, entah dia lupa atau pura-pura lupa hingga berakhir telanjang di depanku, aku tidak berminat dengan tubuhnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun, bukan hanya melihat, aku juga memegangnya, mengurutnya, sampai dia minta ampun dan memohon-mohon. Lucunya, aku suka dan berniat menggunakan mulutku untuk di waktu berikutnya.

Mencoba, tapi akhirnya tidak sanggup. Mungkin lain waktu saja kugunakan mulutku.

Kueleus perut bawah Kyuhyun. "Hei," panggilku sambil menempati celah di antara dua kaki Kyuhyun. Kulebarkan dan kutekuk kakinya. "Kau laki-laki pertamaku, jadi aku tidak berpengalaman soal ini. Aku akan lakukan seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Ada sakitnya, kau tahan saja!" Aku mengelus belahan pantatnya, meraba kemudian menemukan celahnya. Jariku masuk satu. Kupaksakan. Kudorong tarik sekenanya. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, tapi ... bodoh amat. Kepalang basah, aku benar-benar ingin mengagahinya.

Dari satu ke dua, ke tiga, lalu Kyuhyun memohon untuk berhenti. Katanya sakit. Ok, aku berhenti. Ngilu juga mendengar rintihannya. Kalau aku yang berada di posisi Kyuhyun, aku juga tidak mungkin bisa tahan. Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak punya pelumas. Atau Kyuhyun punya sesuatu di antara barang bawannya.

Aku meloncat turun dari kasur. Kucari di sekitar, siapa tahu menemukan benda-benda apa pun itu yang bisa kugunakan. Sayangnya tidak ketemu meski aku sudah menggeledah koper dan tasnya.

"Kyu, kau punya sesuatu ..."

Kyuhyun menunjuk arah yang tidak terdefinisikan.

"Di mana?"

Dia masih menunjuk. Lemari, sudah kucari dan tidak menemukan apa pun. Bufet, kosong melompong. Dia menunjuk atap. Astaga, orang ini. Kenapa tidak menyebutkannya saja?

"Kyu ... tunjuk yang benar. Kau punya moisturizer tidak, sih? Aku tidak bisa menahan terlalu lama. Kalau tidak ada, aku akan main kasar saja!"

"Di sana!" Dia menunjuk lagi. "Kamar mandi!"

Aku berdecak sebal, tapi lega juga. Secara dia menunjuk pintu keluar, tapi menyebutkan kamar mandi.

Segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Kucoba temukan benda apa pun yang ada tulisannya moist, soft, ... atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan hasil 'licin'. Aku ambil satu dengan merek yang belum pernah kulihat, tapi ada tulisan lubricant kecil di bawahnya. Kembali ke kamar, meloncat naik ke tempat tidur, menelusup ke antara paha Kyuhyun, kemudian mulai meminyaki.

Kutuang banyak-banyak. Kubaluri belahan dan dalaman Kyuhyun. Mengaduknya lagi sampai Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit. Giliran punyaku. Kubaluri sampai licin. Kupijit sebentar, memastikan keras dan tegak sempurna sebelum berserancar. Kaki Kyuhyun baiknya ada di pundakku. Aku mencium Kyuhyun bersamaan aku mendorong pinggulku maju. Menelusup dengan mudah.

 _Oh, surga dunia!_

Aku dan Kyuhyun bercinta.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on His Side**

 **Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Cerita Kihyun ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada yang benar dalam cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, itu tidak disengaja. Kalau ada typo, mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Kyuhyun's side**

Kado ulang tahun terindah bagiku adalah bisa tidur dengan lelaki yang sudah kuidam-idamkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Nih, Kibum sedang tidur telanjang di sebelahku. Sudah jadi kekasihku pula. Tidak ada lagi hari suram kalau aku dan dia sudah bersatu. Tinggal singkirkan dua tawon yang suka berkeliaran di sekitar kita saja. Siwon dan juga Heechul.

Aku meraih ponsel di atas meja dekat kasur, tapi sial pinggulku sakit. Kibum main kasar meski akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak. Lelaki satu ini punya libodo tingkat tinggi. Nafsunya menggebu-gebu. Untungnya aku orang yang kuat, kalau orang lain sudah pasti patah-patah tulangnya. Atau mati kering di tempat tidur. Memang sudah pas kalau aku yang akhirnya jadi pasangannya.

Kibum itu ...

Pokoknya aku suka dia mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mulai dari dia berpenampilan biasa saja seperti saat di Universitas dulu, sampai berpenampilan menarik seperti sekarang. Lebih suka lagi saat dia telanjang bersama denganku di tempat tidur.

Kibum itu ...

Orang yang aku cintai sejak dulu.

Kubuka aplikasi _chatting_ , kubuka juga layanan foto dalam aplikasi itu. Memasang pose mesum dengan _background_ Kibum yang sedang tidur telanjang di bawah selimut yang sama denganku, kemudian mengambil gambar. Mengirimkan gambar itu ke group khusus.

Ryewook mengirimkan emoji mata melotot. Yesung menulis kata wow. Donghae tidak percaya. Memintaku membuka selimut dan memotret Kibum yang telanjang bulat. Oh, itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Aku takut Donghae menyebar luaskan poto Kibum. Sedangkan seharusnya, pemandangan Kibum telanjang adalah konsumsiku seorang. Eunhyuk malah menuduhku curang dengan menaruh obat ke makanan atau minumannya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kalau apa yang aku dan Kibum lakukan murni atas dasar cinta.

Lagipula ini kado dari Kibum.

Yah, meski semalam aku harus pura-pura mabuk parah.

Buru-buru kuletakkan ponsel ke tempat semula ketika kulihat Kibum menggeliat. Dia membuka matanya, memandangku, kemudian menyapaku.

"Pagi juga!" balasku sambil melemparkan senyum manis padanya. Hanya untuk Kibum, kalau bukan dia, aku tak akan tersenyum semanis ini. "Katanya kau mau kembali ke kota pagi ini," kataku mengingatkannya.

Dia mengangguk. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Enam."

Dia mengangguk lagi. "Masih ada tiga jam lagi." Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya, setelah itu menggeser mendekatiku. Dia mencium dahiku. "Kau ok?"

Aku cemberut sedikit. "Sakit." Kibum buru-buru duduk. Ekspresi khawatirnya terlihat jelas. Aku sampai ingin tertawa. Untung bisa kutahan, kalau tidak, Kibum bisa tahu aku tidak sepolos yang ada di pikirannya. "Punggungku sakit. Pinggangku sakit. Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku." Dan aku pura-pura memijit pelipis sekarang.

Masih dengan tatapan khawatirnya, dia berkata. "Kupanggilkan dokter, mau?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Malu."

Gila apa? Dia baru saja membobol bokongku, lalu dokter akan memeriksanya. Orang bermuka tembok pun masih akan malu kalau ada dokter sampai memeriksa ke tempat-tempat tersembunyi itu. Lagi pula dalamannya masih kotor. Ada banyak sampah Kibum yang bersarang di sana.

Kibum agaknya mengerti. Dia akhirnya tersenyum melihatku cemberut. Aku tahu sejak dulu kalau dia suka dengan orang-orang yang lucu. Orang-orang yang terlihat lemah, supaya bisa dilindunginya. Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau dia akan tertarik dengan lelaki juga. Selama ini, dia banyak berkencan dengan wanita. Jadi, sebagai pengagumnya, aku merasa tidak punya kesempatan. Siapa sangka setelah menuruti kata Donghae dan yang lainnya, dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang polos, Kibum langsung menyukaiku.

Setelah masuk perangkapku, Kibum tak akan bisa pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan diri dulu. Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu!" Aku mengangguk. Dia menyibak selimut. Akan turun, tapi urung. "Kyu," dia tersenyum penuh cinta. Senyuman yang sering kulihat tapi baru bisa kunikmati sekarang. "Terima kasih untuk yang semalam."

Aku menggeleng kecil, menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu kucing.

"Kau yang ulang tahun, tapi aku yang dapat hadiah." Kibum mencubit daguku, mendongakkan wajahku sampai kami berhadapan muka dengan muka. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa," tambahnya. Tiba-tiba menciumku kilat.

Kibum meninggalkanku di kasur. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan masih telanjang bulat. Setelah suara kran air untuk mengisi bak mandi dinyalakan, aku baru berani mengambil ponselku lagi untuk meneruskan _chatting_.

 _Datang ke kamarku setelah jam sembilan!_ Tulisku, yang segera ditanggapi dengan rentetan perkataan dan pertanyaan dari teman segrup. Tidak kubaca semua, langsung kututup aplikasi itu, kukembalikan ponsel di atas meja, lalu menunggu Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kibum menggulungku dengan selimut, kemudian membopongku ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, aku diturunkan pelan-pelan, selimut dilucuti, aku dimasukkan ke bak mandi. Kibum tidak menyusulku. Dia pergi ke bawah shower, memutar keran air dan mengguyur tubuhnya sendiri dengan air hangat.

Aku di bak mandi cukup lama. Menunggu Kibum selesai dengan mandinya, sambil berpura-pura tidak berdaya hanya untuk sekedar menggosok tubuh sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong tubuhku memang sakit. Tulang-tulang kaku. Dan bagian bojongku nyeri tak tertahankan.

Selesai dengan prosesi guyur badan, Kibum menghampiriku dengan selangkangan berbalut handuk. Jongkok di samping bak mandi sambil mengulurkan sabun cair.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku tidak mengerti. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Sudah dibersihkan?"

Ambigu. Aku belum membersihkan apa pun. Apa yang dia maksudkan?

Kemudian matanya melirik ke bagian bawah. Ke dalam air hangat, ke bagian bawah kakiku. Aku menangkap arti dari kalimatnya itu. "Oh, iya ..."

"Mau aku tolong?" tawarnya, sambil senyum tanpa arti. Padangannya masih fokus ke kakiku, sesuatu di antara kakiku, atau sesutu di bawah kakiku. Sontak aku mengulurkan tanganku ke antara paha, menutupi tonjolan lunglai di sana. Sejujurnya tidak ada gunanya, toh, Kibum sudah pasti tahu bagaimana bentuk dan seberapa besarnya, hanya saja bertingkah seperti orang lugu adalah satu hal yang harus kuperagakan di depan Kibum.

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Akan kulakukan sediri," kataku sambil pura-pura malu.

Kibum membantu menuangkan sabun ke bak mandi. Mengocok permukaan air sampai jadi berbuih. Setengah badanku yang telanjang tertutup oleh busa-busa lembut itu.

Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Pelan-pelan saja!" katanya, setelah itu meninggalkanku di kamar mandi.

Mandiku agak lambat, selain harus membersihkan permukaan badan, ada bagian dalam badan yang harus kubersihkan juga. Masalahnya bagian itu sensitif, dan sedang terluka, jadi harus pelan-pelan. Itu pun masih terasa perih. Aku heran semalam bisa tahan dengan gesekan kasar Kibum meski sudah merasakan sakit yang bukan main. Sedangkan sekarang, disentuh jari-jari tangan saja seperti tersengat listrik. Perih dan sakit.

Berendam air hangat merilekskan otot-otot tegang di badanku. Tadinya susah untuk bergerak tanpa rasa sakit, sekarang sudah mendingan. Aku bisa berdiri, berpindah dari bak mandi ke bawah pancuran air, dan membilas badan dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai membilas diri, Kibum mendatangi kamar mandi lagi dengan sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia menggunakan bajuku. Cukup ditubuhnya, tapi terlihat agak tidak pas dipandang mata. Dia datang dengan selembar handuk baru di tangannya. Diberikannya padaku. Ketika aku digiring ke kamar, kamar sudah dibereskan. Tidak ada baju berserakan, juga tidak ada bed cover yang berantakan. Semuanya diganti dengan yang baru.

Memangnya berapa lama aku di dalam kamar mandi tadi, sampai semua yang ada di kamar sudah selesai dibereskan? Melihat ke jam dinding, aku baru tahu kalau bukan hanya agak lama, tapi lama sekali waktu mandiku tadi. Jam tujuh lewat beberapa menit. Aku menghabiskan lebih dari sejam untuk membersihkan diri.

"Aku meminta petugas hotel untuk menggantikannya. Semuanya akan langsung dicuci dan dikirim ke sini setelah selesai," kata Kibum sambil membantuku mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk lain di tangannya. "Aku sudah pesan makanan untuk sarapan. Juga menyuruh seseorang membelikan obat anti inflamasi, paracetamol, dan salep pereda nyeri."

"Kau memperhatikanku sampai sebegitunya."

Kibum tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau kekasihku. Kalau aku membuatmu sakit, aku harus bertanggung jawab menyembuhkanmu." Dia berpindah ke koperku. "Kau harus pakai baju yang agak santai hari ini. Mana yang mau kau gunakan?" tanyanya, sambil membongkar isi koper, mengeluarkan baju-baju longgar dari dalamnya. Aku menunjuk satu yang paling santai. Dia membawakannya, satu set dengan celana dan pakaian dalam. "Pakai baju dulu, supaya tidak dingin!" Dia membantuku berpakaian, memaksa meski aku sudah bilang bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Setelah berpakaian, Kibum mendudukkanku di depan meja bercermin. Dia mengambil pengering rambut yang disediakan pihak hotel dari dalam laci meja, mencolokkannya ke colokan listrik, lalu mengeringkan rambutku.

.

.

.

Makanan datang beberapa menit kemudian. Orang yang disuruh Kibum membeli obat datang tepat setelah kita makan. Kibum menyuruhku meminum beberapa, kemudian mengantarku ke ranjang untuk istirahat.

"Kubantu oleskan salepnya!"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau kan harus bersiap kembali ke kota. Lagipula cuma mengoleskan salep, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Kibum mengangguk, pasrah.

"Aku harus segera ke kamarku untuk memastikan Heechul ada di sana."

Aku yang gantian mengangguk.

Kalau Heechul tidak ada di kamarnya, Kibum pasti akan kelabakan mencari. Itu akan membuat mereka telat ke bandara, dan akhirnya ketinggalan pesawat. Aku senang kalau Kibum ketinggalan pesawat, dia bisa menemaniku lagi. Tapi karena Kibum masih bekerja untuk kakeknya Heechul, keterlambatannya akan memberikannya masalah. Kalau Kibum dapat masalah dengan pekerjaannya, sama saja aku yang salah. Jadi, lebih baik kubiarkan dia pergi sekarang. Setidaknya kalau Heechul tidak ada di kamarnya, Kibum ada waktu untuk mencarinya. Kemudian mengajaknya kembali ke kota lebih cepat.

Untuk sekarang, itu dulu. Aku perlu buat rencana matang untuk membuat Kibum keluar secara baik-baik dari perusahaan kakeknya Heechul, kemudian pindah ke perusahaan ayahku. Memutuskan hubungan Kibum dan Heechul secara permanen, lalu menjadikan mereka hanya sekedar teman tanpa embel-embel romantisme sama sekali.

 _Heechul, cih ..._

Lelaki itu benar-benar membuatku iritasi. Gara-gara dia menempel terus pada Kibum, aku jadi tak punya banyak kesempatan selama ini. Untung Kibum, lewat mulutnya sendiri mengatakan kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Nanti akan ada orang yang mengemasi piring-piring kotor, sekalian mengantarkan makan siang untukmu," Kibum masih memperhatikanku dengan baik. Efek menyerahkan diri padanya, dia benar-benar jadi sangat perhatian. Perlakuannya manis sekali. "Kau istirahat saja untuk satu hari ini. Kalau ada yang mengajakmu keluar, tolak saja dulu. Buat alasan apa saja supaya kau bisa tetap ada di sini untuk istirahat."

Aku mengangguk.

Memang itulah yang akan kulakukan hari ini. Tidur dan tidur saja. Ngomong-ngomong pinggangku sakit, tidak mungkin aku keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kibum mendekatkan mukanya. Lagi-lagi mencium bibirku kilat.

"Nanti aku akan meneleponmu!" Dia mengambil ponselku di sisi lain tepat tidur, mendekatkannya padaku. "Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat telepon aku!"

Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Oh iya, aku hanya akan berada di kota satu dua hari, setelah itu ada perjalanan bisnis ke Busan. Kalau kau tidak ada kegiatan dan ingin berlibur ke sana, katakan padaku, aku akan kirim tiket untukmu."

"Aku ikut!" langsung kulontarkan keinginanku, tapi langsung kusambung dengan wajah lesu. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kedatanganku mengganggu bisnismu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Akan ada waktu untuk kita liburan."

Aku masih berwajah lesu. "Tapi kita akan main kucing-kucingan lagi kalau Heechul juga ikut. Pada akhirnya kau akan tidur sekamar dengan dia, kan?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Dia menggeleng kecil juga. "Kemarin kau bilang akan cemburu kalau aku sering tidur sekamar dengan Heehul, mana mungkin aku melakukannya lagi. Lagipula aku ke Busan sendirian. Ini urusanku dengan klien, tidak ada urusan dengan Heechul. Jadi ..."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Kita akan liburan berdua saja?"

Kibum mengangguk lagi.

Aku tersenyum senang. Kibum segera memelukku dan menjatuhkan ciuman berkali-kali di keningku.

"Kirimkan data dirimu padaku, nanti aku akan urus semuanya!"

Kihyun

Kibum meninggalkan ciuman manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai bibirku yang belum sembuh dari bengkak semalam, membengkak lagi kali ini. Tidak luka, hanya merah dan bengkak, tapi perih juga. Untungnya bibir Kibum enak diemut meski agak-agak kasar. Agaknya dia tidak mengenal pelembab bibir.

Kibum juga baru saja mengirimkan pesan kalau suasana di kamarnya aman terkendali. Heechul ada di kamar dan sudah siap untuk diajak pulang. Sebelum pesawatnya take off, Kibum menelepon. Mengucapkan sampai ketemu lagi di Busan dan satu kalimat cinta sambil berbisik-bisik. Aku tahu Heechul pasti tidak jauh darinya. Meski begitu aku senang mendengarnya. Membalas ucapan cintanya dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai ketemu di Busan!" kemudian telepon dimatikan.

Aku menyombongkan diri pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Memasang pose keren dan pasang seringan licik. Tapi ketika harus menyamankan diri di kasur, tidak bisa kutahan sakitnya ketika bokongku bergesekan dengan celana. Terpaksa aku mengaduh kecil.

Eunhyuk menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar.

Donghae memandangku curiga. "Aku tidak yakin itu suara Kibum," katanya sambil melihat ponselku yang barusan ku-loudspeaker saat ditelepon Kibum. "Kalau benar Kibum, kenapa dia harus berbisik-bisik ketika mengatakan cinta padamu?" Eunhyuk menganggukinya.

"Karena ada Heechul di dekatnya," jawabku sambil pasang tampang masa bodoh meski barusan aku harus mengaduh merasakan bokongku yang nyeri. "Mereka dalam hubungan bos dan pegawai sekarang ini. Dia akan merasa tidak enak kalau bicara manis-manis denganku di depan Heechul."

Karena aku sudah menegaskan pada mereka berdua kalau Kibum dan Heechul tidak punya hubungan apa pun, mestinya mereka percaya dengan hubunganku dan Kibum.

"Jangan-jangan kau ada perjanjian dengan Kibum. Asal kau bisa tidur denganya, jadi yang kedua pun kau terima," Eunhyuk menyindir. Tentu saja aku berang. Kutimpuk dia dengan bantal. Dia mengeluh, tapi tidak terlihat kesakitan. Bahkan meneruskan kata-katanya tanpa beban, "Kita sudah tahu selama ini Kibum dan Heechul dekat, tingkah mereka pun tidak dipungkiri persis seperti sepasang kekasih. Kalau pun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, kita juga tidak tahu kalau mereka pernah melakukan apa saja di belakang mata orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

"Kibum dan Heechul selalu berada di kamar yang sama tiap mereka pergi bersama. Kau pikir mereka hanya akan tidur tanpa melakukan apa pun?"

Sumpah, aku ingin menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk. Dia tidak pernah punya etika kalau bicara. Setidaknya pandang posisiku sebagai kekasih baru Kibum. Setidaknya dia mengerti perasaanku bisa sakit mendengar penuturannya. Tapi ... benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Meski yang kupercayai, Kibum tidak pernah melakukan apa pun dengan Heechul, siapa yang tahu kalau kepercayaan yang kutanam menghianatiku.

Aku melirik Eunhyuk dengan sangat sadis, tapi Eunhyuk melengos dengan cepat.

"Aku yakin Kibum tidak pernah melakukan apa pun dengan tawon satu itu?" Dan sebelum Eunhyuk mendebat omonganku, aku menambahkan "Meskipun dia pernah melakukannya, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang dia kekasihku. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia tidur dengan orang lain lagi selain aku."

Donghae nyengir, "Kau memang orang yang seperti itu. Suka sekali memaksakan kehendak."

Baguslah mereka masih paham siapa aku. Jadi, seharusnya tidak membuatku sakit hati dengan menyebutkan hal-hal yang berbau hubungan Kibum dan Heechul yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

Aku mengeluarkan salep anti radang dari balik selimutku. "Aku punya sedikit kesulitan. Kalau kalian benar-benar temanku, kalian pasti akan membantuku." Donghae dan Eunhyuk melirik salep yang kulempar ke hadapan mereka. Keduanya dengan dahi mengerut memandangku curiga. Ya, mereka benar. Aku mau mereka membantuku mengoleskan salep ke bokongku. "Sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Setan kau!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

Donghae tanpa bicara langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjangku. "Aku senang punya teman sepertimu. Susah senang kita bagi bersama. Tapi bagian ini, tolong kau tanggung sendiri!" katanya sarkartis. "Ayo Hyuk, pergi dari sini!"

Aku tertawa keras-keras melihat reaksi mereka, membuat tubuhku terguncang dan itu menyakiti bokongku lagi. Aku memekik, kemudian mendesis menahan sakit. Eunhyuk dan Donghae gantian menertawakanku.

"Berapa kali kau disetubuhi Kibum semalam?"

Aku pura-pura berfikir agar mereka menyimpulkan sesuatu yang besar telah kuterima semalam. Dan akhirnya tidak kujawab.

"Lima kali?" Donghae menebak.

Hah ... Lima kali? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Aku mencebik, kemudian menggeleng.

"Lebih dari lima kali?"

Lebih dari lima kali? Mereka pikir aku ini lelaki apaan? Aku mencebik lagi, dan tentu saja menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu berapa kali sampai kau mengaduh seperti itu? Lebih dari sepuluh kali? Tampaknya tidak mungkin kau masih hidup kalau Kibum sampai lebih sepuluh kali menyetubuhimu dalam semalam." Donghae menjauh dari ranjang, tapi dia tidak benar-benar pergi. "Kau bukankah baru pertama kali tidur dengan laki-laki, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi ..."

Dua jariku kupasang di udara.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi lagi, tapi Donghae langsung tertawa keras-keras. "Apanya yang lucu, Hae?" Eunhyuk melontarkan pertanyaan dan aku setuju. Apanya yang lucu dari persetubuhanku dengan Kibum?

"Lain kali jangan sombong dulu kalau semalam kau baru bisa tahan dua kali."

"Hei ..." Aku protes. "Ini yang pertama tahu!" Aku memekik. Donghae kira enak berada di posisiku. Pantatku seperti dirobek, meski pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukan robekan di tepiannya. Cuma bengkak, memerah, dan perih ketika aku berusaha melihatnya lewat kaca tangan. Ih, tidak enak dipandang mata pokoknya. Tapi dengan tidak adanya luka, tandanya Kibum sangat berhati-hati saat berhubungan denganku. Dia tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya sampai-sampai dia menahan diri. Semalam cuma dua kali, meski aku tahu Kibum belum cukup puas. Dua kali pun rasanya seperti semalaman suntuk digenjot Kibum, padahal nyatanya satu sesi cuma sekitar setengah jam. Dilakukan pelan-pelan dan penuh perhitungan. "Nanti, kalau aku sudah terbiasa, aku pasti bisa melayani Kibum sampai puas. Bahkan sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi!"

Donghae mencibir. Untungnya Eunhyuk menganggukiku.

"Aku sih maklum. Yang pertama memang akan sangat sulit. Bisa dua kali saja sudah jadi pencapaian yang luar biasa."

Aku membenarkan omongan Eunhyuk. Aku tidak tahu dia tahu darimana atau malah punya pengalaman serupa, yang penting omongannya sejalan dengan keadaan yang kualami sekarang.

"Tapi memang benar apa kata Donghae, lain kali kau jangan sombong dulu," lanjutnya.

Bagian itu aku tidak janji. Sombong itu sudah ada di dalam darahku. Aku tampan, aku pintar, aku kaya, aku juga selalu mendapakan apa pun yang aku mau. Bagian mana yang tak bisa kusombongkan?

"Menurut pengamatanku, Kibum itu tipe lelaki dengan hasrat seksual yang tinggi. Dua kali semalam agaknya tidak cukup baginya. Kalau kau mau bertahan dengannya, saranku kau harus banyak berlatih atau Heechul akan merebut posisimu sebagai kekasih Kibum. Dia punya potensi besar untuk bisa melayani Kibum dengan baik di ranjang."

Heechul akan kusingkirkan cepat atau lambat. Aku bersumpah.

"Aku akan sering berlatih."

"Berlatih dengan siapa?"

"Kibum lah. Siapa lagi?"Aku mendecih pada mereka. "Kan beberapa hari lagi aku dan Kibum akan liburan ke Busan. Aku akan pastikan kalau aku bisa lebih dari dua kali melayaninya!"

Donghae masih mencibirku. Dan Eunhyuk sekali lagi mengangguk puas dengan optimisme yang kuucapkan.

.

.

.

Seperginya Eunhyuk dan Donghae, aku dapat telepon dari Siwon. Dia mencariku. Ingin mengajakku makan siang sekaligus memberikan hadiah yang semalam dia janjikan padaku. Dia bilang sudah mendatangi kamarku tapi aku tidak ada di tempat. Terang saja, aku memang pura-pura tidak ada di kamar. Dia juga bilang tidak ada satu pun dari temanku yang tahu keberadaanku. Itu yang kuperintahkan pada teman-temanku agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaanku pada Siwon. Aku masih ingin istirahat. Setidaknya sampai pinggangku reda sakitnya dan bokongku bisa dibawa keluar tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan orang lain saat berjalan.

Aku mengatakan pada Siwon kalau aku sedang bersama ayahku. Alasan itu saja sudah jadi alasan terbaik agar Siwon tidak menggangguku dalam satu hari ini.

"Sebaiknya memang besok saja, Hyung." Aku mendengarkan usulannya untuk makan siang bersama besok. Aku tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya. Soalnya tidak jelas juga aku sudah bisa keluar kamar atau belum besok siang. Tubuhku yang sakit ini tidak main-main, agaknya tidak bisa sembuh dalam hitungan jam. "Besok, kau telepon aku dulu. Kalau aku bisa, kita bisa makan siang bersama. Kalau tidak bisa siang hari, kita bisa makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?"

Siwon mengiyakan. Karena tidak mau terlalu lama bicara dengan lelaki kuda satu itu, aku segera mencari alasan untuk menutup telepon. Aku berpamitan padanya, dan telepon kuakhiri.

Aku mengirim pesan pada Ryewook dan Yesung agar mereka datang ke kamarku. Kukatakan juga pada mereka bahwa aku butuh camilan. Jadi, mereka harus datang dengan camilan beraneka ragam. Sejam kemudian mereka datang dengan dua kantung penuh camilan. Hanya meletakkan camilan itu di kamar, mengucapkan selamat karena telah berhasil mendapatkan Kibum, kemudian mereka pamit mau pergi. Sama sekali tidak menyebutkan mau kemana meski sudah kupaksa untuk mengaku. Pada akhirnya aku sendirian di kamar. Makan camilan dan nonton TV. Membosankan, tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Aku tertidur beberapa jam. Melewatkan makan siang, bahkan sampai hari menjelang malam. Kondisi tubuhku sudah membaik. Bisa melakukan aktivitas lebih lancar daripada tadi pagi. Hanya saja, aku kelaparan. Seharusnya siang ini ada orang yang mengantar makan siang ke kamar. Mungkin karena aku tertidur hampir seperti orang mati, mereka yang mengantarkan makanan memutuskan kembali.

Kuhubungi layanan kamar, meminta mereka mengirim makanan lagi ke kamarku. Sementara makanan belum datang, aku menelepon Kibum.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku. Mendengar suara kertas-kerta dibalik. Tampaknya Kibum sedang sibuk.

" _Di kantor. Ada satu dua hal yang harus kuurus sebelum pergi ke Busan besok lusa."_

"Jadi, kau sibuk?"

Suara lembaran kertas terhenti, kupikir Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya _. "Sesibuk apa pun, aku akan selalu punya waktu untukmu."_ Aku kenal sekali siapa Kibum meski Kibum tidak menyadarinya. Dia tipe orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele, apalagi hanya sekedar menyenangkan hati pasangan. Apa yang dia katakan, itulah yang akan dia lakukan. Jadi, apa yang barusan dikatakan Kibum bukanlah gombalan. _"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah lebih baik?"_

Aku bergumam kecil menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Tidak lupa minum obat dan pakai salepmu?"_

"Mmm ...," aku pura-pura dilema untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Sebenarnya ...," membuat suaraku terdengar sedikit ketakutan. "... aku belum makan siang, jadi belum minum obat juga. Tapi keadaanku sudah lebih baik daripada tadi pagi."

" _Kenapa belum makan? Tidak ada yang mengantarkan makan siang untukmu?"_ nada suara Kibum mulai naik karena dia sudah memesan makan siang yang harusnya dikirim ke kamarku. Kalau sampai tidak ada yang mengantarkan makanan itu, Kibum pasti akan marah pada pihak Hotel. _"Aku akan membuat komplain untuk pelayanan hotel."_ Nah, kan!

"Tidak ... tidak begitu. Aku tertidur lebih dari lima jam. Melewatkan makan siang dan bahkan hari sudah sore." Aku mendesah kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Yah, sejujurnya melelahkan menjadi melow begini, tapi harus bertahan sebelum tujuanku tercapai. "Aku sudah menelepon layanan hotel, mereka mengatakan kalau sudah mengirim orang untuk mengantarkan makan siangku. Karena aku tidak menjawab panggilan pelayan, mereka mengira aku tidak ada di tempat."

Dari seberang telepon, Kibum menggumamkan 'hm' pendek, tanda dia benar-benar mendengarkan ceritaku.

 _Duh,_ Kibum benar-benar kekasih yang perhatian. Tidak percuma aku menghalalkan segala cara, mengeluarkan semua tenaga untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka mengirim makanan lagi padaku. Aku akan makan sedikit sebelum minum obat. Emmm ...," Aku pura-pura bimbang lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

" _Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan aku berencana meneleponmu beberapa saat lalu. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-napa._ " Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak, kemudian dia menambahkan, " _Sejujurnya aku juga merindukanmu!"_

Aku ingin segera menjawab bahwa aku juga merindukannya. Hanya tidak ingin terdengar seperti orang yang gegabah saja, lalu aku membuat jeda. "Aku juga merindukanmu," kataku dengan suara yang kubuat mirip dengan bisikan. Supaya dia merasa akulah kekasih pemalu yang pantas untuk dipuja dan dilidungi olehnya.

" _Begitu, ya? Aku jadi tidak ingin bekerja lagi, ingin langsung memesan tiket pesawat dan terbang lagi ke situ!"_ Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturannya. Ya, kalau sedang tidak menjalankan rencana untuk bersama Kibum dalam jangka panjang, aku juga ingin langsung memesan tiket pesawat, kemudian terang ke kota untuk menemuinya. _"Aku serius."_

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan bertemu di Busan, kan?"

" _Masalahnya aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Beberapa hari itu masih lama. Coba kau telaah lagi, kita baru jadi kekasih tiga hari, kemudian harus berpisah, dan baru bisa bertemu beberapa hari lagi. Ibarat pepatah, kehujanan tapi tidak benar-benar basah."_

Aku tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Untungnya Kibum tidak mengomentari tawaku yang kelepasan itu.

"Memang ada pepatah seperti itu?"

" _Kupikir ada, tapi aku lupa siapa yang pernah mengatakannya."_

"Ya ..., kurasa kaulah yang membuatnya."

Kibum terkekeh dari balik telepon.

Kebetulan pintu kamarku diketuk. Karena kupikir itu pihak hotel yang mengirimkan makananku, aku menyuruh Kibum menunggu. Saat kubuka pintu, ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk di depan pintu kamar. Eunhyuk akan mengatakan sesuatu, buru-buru kubungkam mulutnya.

"Kibum, makananku sudah datang. Aku makan dulu, ya!" Kibum mengiyakan, mengucapkan selamat makan padaku. "Kau juga lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Nanti kita sambung ngobrol setelah semuanya selesai. Bye Kibum!"

Kibum membalas salam perpisahanku, kemudian telepon ditutup.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau mau makan malam dengan Siwon?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Katanya kau tak suka padanya. Katanya kau hanya butuh Kibum dalam hidupmu, kenapa kau menerima ajakan makan malamnya?"

Ah, Eunhyuk ini

Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa disingkirkan begitu saja meski kita tidak suka. Harus dengan cara-cara tertentu. Setidaknya ke belakang tidak jadi masalah lagi. Seperti menyingkirkan Siwon dan Heechul. Dua orang itu punya potensi besar untuk membalas kalau sampai mereka disingkirkan dengan cara buruk. Menyingkirkan mereka harus dengan cara matang dan secara bertahap.

"Dia menjanjikan kado ulang tahun padaku."

Eunhyuk menemukan makanan ringan yang kutinggalkan di bawah ranjang. Dia mengambilnya, membawanya ke sofa dan memakannya di sebelahku. Donghae ikut menyendok makanan di piringku. Setidaknya aku tidak kekenyangan hingga tiba saat makan malam nanti. Aku dan teman-teman berencana makan malam bersama. Di kamar ini juga, dengan menu istimewa.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kalian harus memberiku saran untuk menyingkirkan Siwon dan Heechul dari jalan percintaanku dan Kibum!"

Donghae berpindah dari piringku yang kosong ke camilan yang dipegang Eunhyuk. Mengambil setumpuk keripik di tangannya, menjejalkan satu persatu ke mulutnya. Sembari mengunyah, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Pose berpikir diperlihatkannya lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin ketika dia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk membantu yang lainnya.

"Aku heran," Eunhyuk membuka suara lagi. "Kurang apa Siwon itu? Dia tampan, dia pintar, dia kaya, dia tergila-gila padamu yang artinya dia sangat menyukaimu dan akan membahagiakanmu, tapi kau malah akan menyingkirkannya."

"Hyuk, kita sudah bahas ini berkali-kali. Meski Siwon itu punya kelebihan di banyak hal, aku tidak menyukainya sedikitpun. Kau juga tahu aku jatuh cinta dengan Kibum sejak lama. Perasaan seperti ini tidak bisa diubah-ubah seenaknya. Cinta itu buatan dari Tuhan."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Kau percaya Tuhan sekarang?"

"Aku percaya Tuhan sejak dulu." Aku melihat Donghae. Dia masih dengan pose yang sama, mengunyah dan berpikir. Agaknya akan lama menunggunya menemukan ide. Aku harus bicara dengan Eunhyuk lagi sambil menunggunya. "Hanya tidak menunjukkannya pada kalian!"

"Oh," Eunhyuk mengangguk, tapi senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya. Dia masih tidak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan Heechul dan Kibum?"

"Mereka tidak ada hubungan," sangkalku keras.

Eunhyuk terkekeh lagi sebelum mengangkat bahu, pasrah dengan kekeras kepalaanku.

"Pokoknya kalian harus menemukan cara agar Siwon menyerah denganku." Donghae berdehem dan mengangguk. Aku dan Eunhyuk melihatnya lagi, tapi posisi berpikir Donghae masih sama. Tandanya masih belum menemukan ide. "Aku mau Heechul tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kibum. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian menemukan cara membuat Kibum keluar dari perusahaan kakeknya Heechul, kemudian pindah ke perusahaan ayahku."

Sementara Donghae kembali mengunyah dan berpikir, Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya. Mempertanyakan keinginanku soal kepindahan Kibum.

"Nantinya kau yang akan memimpin perusahaan ayahmu. Kupikir tidak baik membuat Kibum jadi bawahanmu. Lagipula Kibum belum tentu mau."

"Aku lupa bilang pada kalian kalau aku menolak untuk menggantikan posisi ayahku di perusahaan."

"Apa?" Eunhyuk kaget.

Donghae yang sedang berpikir keras pun menoleh mendadak, sama kagetnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ayahmu tidak marah?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi.

Aku tidak begitu akur dengan ayahku, terlebih ketika ayah memaksaku untuk jadi penerusnya. Terus terang aku tidak suka jadi pemimpin. Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang formal. Aku tidak suka terikat. Meski aku tidak menolak jadi penerima warisan keluarga, aku tidak begitu suka menjaga warisan itu.

Terus terang lagi, aku punya sifat keras kepala yang diturunkan dari ayah. Makin gencar aku menolak, makin keras ayah menuntutku jadi penerus. Untuk itu membawa Kibum ke perusahaan akan jadi solusi.

"Marah besar. Itu kenapa Ayah langsung memperkenalkanku sebagai penerusnya di pesta kemarin. Bahkan aku tidak tahu ayah akan melakukannya."

Aku mendesah pelan. Frustrasi kalau mengingat pesta kemarin. Tiba-tiba aku dijanjikan akan bergabung di perusahan padahal aku tidak suka kerja kantoran. Karena ada banyak kolega ayah di pesta itu, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya, karena ayah pasti akan kehilangan muka di hadapan koleganya. Lagipula menolak permintaan ayah ancamannya pasti didepak dari rumah dan dicoret dari daftar warisan keluarga.

Setidaknya dari acara itu aku bisa bertemu Kibum. Setelah itu dapat ide untuk menolak jadi penerus, tapi tidak dicoret dari daftar ahli waris. Yaitu, membawa Kibum ke perusahaan. Menyodorkanya pada ayah sebagai penggantinya, sementara aku bisa tinggal nyaman di rumah.

"Makanya, aku mau Kibum bergabung di perusahaan Ayah. Biar dia yang menggantikan posisi Ayah sementara aku akan melakukan kegiatanku sendiri."

"Kegiatan sendiri seperti jadi istri yang baik dengan ungkang-ungkang di rumah dan menghabiskan uang suami?" Eunhyuk menebak menggunakan nada sarkastis yang menyakitkan hati, tapi kenyataannya kalau aku memang mau hidup nyaman tapi tidak kekurangan uang, menikah dengan Kibum adalah satu-satunya jalan. "Kau mau bergantung pada Kibum. Masalahnya, Kibum mau atau tidak kau gantungi hidup?"

Aku tertawa kecil, mencemooh pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Kibum mencintaiku. Tidak mungkin dia menolak menikah denganku!" jawabku. Percaya diri bahwa Kibum tidak akan melakukan penolakan. Buktinya, baru beberapa hari aku jadi kekasihnya, dia sudah seperti suami betulan bagiku. "Pokoknya ideku harus jadi kenyataan. Hanya bagaimana cara menjadikannya kenyataan? Itu tugas kalian untuk menemukan caranya."

Eunhyuk mendecih. "Kalau begitu maumu ..."

Donghae tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari, membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan perkataannya.

"Kupikiri," kata Donghae. Remahan keripik di mulutnya muncat. Dia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk menelan bulat-bulat keripik itu. Mengambil jus milikku, kemudian menyeruputnya sedikit. "Kupikir aku punya cara. Agak sedikit memalukan, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan mempermalukan diri sendiri, Heechul dan Siwon akan langsung menyingkir dengan sendirinya."

Aku penasaran dengan ide itu.

"Selain itu, Ayahmu pasti akan merekrut Kibum jadi penerusnya."

"Sedikit memalukan itu cara yang seperti apa?"

Donghae tidak langung menjawabnya. "Kau setuju dulu baru aku terangkan caranya!"

"Jangankan sedikit memalukan, sangat memalukan pun kalau soal Kibum, Kyuhyun akan lakukan," potong Eunhyuk, sebelum aku mengutarakan persetujuanku. Toh, itu sudah mewakili jawabanku. "Yang penting hasil akhirnya, kan Kyu?"

Aku mengangguk. Selain setuju aku juga penasaran untuk segera melakukan rencana itu.

Donghae menjabarkan rencananya. Aku dan Eunhyuk mendengarkan, sekali dua kali menambahkan ide. Mengganggap rencana itu sudah sempurna, kami sepakat akan melakukannya secepat mungkin.

"Tapi bantuanku tidak gratis." Setelah menutup pembuatan rencana, Donghae tiba-tiba mengutarakan maksud. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku akan membuka cafe baru?" Akut tidak tahu, tapi demi memuluskan rencana, aku mengangguk. "Aku butuh dana. Kau harus investasi di cafeku setidaknya sepertiganya."

Yang kaya kan ayahku, bukan aku. Uang mana yang harus kugunakan untuk investasi, sementara hobi yang kujadikan pekerjaanku sekarang tidak banyak menghasilkan uang? Tapi ya sudahlah, aku akan usahakan. Entah minta pada nenekku secara diam-diam atau harus mengosongkan saldo tabunganku.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi sementara ini, uangku terbatas. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak uang. Nanti setelah seluruh harta ayahku jatuh di tanganku dan Kibum, aku akan berikan lebih banyak." Donghae mengangguk dengan mudah. Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji pada teman-temanku, makanya Donghae percaya. Sekarang tinggal Eunhyuk. Minta apa orang ini dariku" Aku memandanginya, mengangkat dagunya untuk menanyakan apa yang dipintanya. "Kau minta apa dariku?"

"Emmm ...,"

"Ah, lama!" protesku. "Pikirkan saja dulu. Nanti kalau kau sudah ketemu mau minta apa dariku, katakan padaku! Sementara ini, rencana harus berjalan dengan lancar!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan mengangkat jempolnya.

Kihyun

Makan malam dengan Siwon.

Sialan, Siwon benar-benar tampan. Kibum kalah telak darinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, meski begitu tidak ada yag mengalahkan Kibum di dalam hatiku.

"Hyung," aku menyapanya saat menjumpainya di restoran yang dijanjikan. "Maaf ya, Hyung. Aku sedikit telat. Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Siwon menggeleng. Tersenyum tampan.

Kadang-kadang aku terlena dengan senyuman Siwon. Perhatian dan kebaikan lelaki ini membuatku terenyuh. Hanya entah kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Malah aku heran pada Kibum yang kata orang tidak punya banyak pesona malah bisa membuatku jatuh bangun merasakan cinta. Jujur saja, pertama kali aku menceritakankan perasaanku pada teman-temanku, mereka tidak percaya. Setelah sekian lama, aku lebih memilih sendirian hanya untuk menunggu punya kesempatan mendapatkan Kibum, mereka malah mengira aku diguna-guna Kibum. Kalau boleh aku mengatakan, bukan Kibum yang menguna-gunaku, tapi aku mengguna-guna diriku sendiri agar tetap jantuh cinta pada Kibum.

Urusan cinta-cintaan seperti itu, cuma Kibum yang bisa.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga baru datang."

Siwon berdiri untuk meyambutku. Beruntung dia tidak berusaha menarikkan kursi untukku duduk. Aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu, kecuali kalau Kibum yang melakukannya.

Lalu kita duduk hampir bersamaan.

"Wajahmu terlihat cerah sekali hari ini. Ada yang membahagiakan agaknya!" tebaknya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tebakkan Siwon benar, hanya tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk mengatakan kalau aku bahagia bisa bersama Kibum setelah sekian lama menunggu.

"Memangnya kelihatan?" tanyaku balik sambil menutupi pipiku, mencegah Siwon melihat seumpama ada semburat merah di sana.

Sialnya, tiap kali memikirkan soal Kibum, soal hubungan kemarin pun jadi teringat juga. Kalau sudah begitu otakku terus-terusan berkayal untuk bisa tidur dengan Kibum lagi. Teringat ujaranku pada teman-teman kalau aku akan bisa memuaskan Kibum dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, sudah pasti di Busan nanti aku akan tidur dengan Kibum. Kalau Kibum tidak memintanya, aku yang akan merayunya. Persetan rasa malu. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, tidak pernah malu dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut kebahagianku sendiri.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bahas dengan ayahmu kemarin sampai hari ini kau tak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya?"

Syukurlah Siwon salah menebak.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Masalah keluarga. Masalah kecil, tapi membahagiakan, Hyung," kataku. Tidak berbohong. Kemarin aku memang membahas masalah keluarga, bukan dengan ayahku tapi dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tentang Kibum yang nantinya akan jadi bagian dari keluarga Cho. "Aku menolak untuk jadi penerus Ayah di perusahaan. Lebih tertarik membangun usahaku sendiri. Untungnya Ayah tidak marah."

"Bagus sekali. Aku juga tertarik membuat usaha. Mau pesan makanan sekarang?" Setelah aku mengangguk, Siwon memanggil pelayan. "Jadi, usaha apa yang akan kau buat?, tanyanya lagi. "Kalau butuh partner, aku bersedia."

Pelayan datang, membagikan buku menu. Aku memilih makan dan minuman, menyebutkan jenisnya pada pelayan. Siwon, seperti biasa, dia ikut apa saja yang aku lakukan, termasuk memesan apa yang aku pesan juga.

Setelah mencatat dan mengulangnya dengan menyebutkannya jenis pesanan yang kami pesan, pelayan itu meninggalkan kami dengan janji sepuluh menit lagi pesanan akan diantar.

"Membuka cafe," jawabku. "Aku sudah berpartner dengan Donghae, aku terpaksa menolakmu, Hyung. Kalau kau mau, jadi pelanggan kami saja!"

"Pasti!" Siwon mengangguk mantap.

Pasti. Dia akan jadi pelanggan kalau aku yang jadi pelayannya. Tapi maaf, Yang Mulia Siwon, aku lebih suka jadi tukang suruh daripada pesuruh. Jadi, aku bosnya di sini.

"Oh, iya ..." Siwon meraih sesuatu di bawah meja. Mengambil tas kecil, merogoh dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari dalamnya. Kemudian menyodorkan kotak itu padaku. "Hadiahmu yang tertuda!" katanya sambil mendorong kotak itu ke depan tanganku.

Siwon memberiku kotak?

Aku berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Aku takut setelah mengambil dan membuka kotak itu, Siwon mengatakan tegah melamarku dengan cincin berlian 24 karat dari toko perhiasan keluarganya. Sial! Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaran Siwon.

Dengan berat hati kuambil kotak itu.

Kotak beludru sudah di tanganku.

Aku berharap tengah makan malam dengan Kibum, lalu diberi kotak yang sama. Berisi cincin yang meski tidak ada berliannya, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Oh, Kibum. Tiba-tiba aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Pelan-pelan kubuka kotak itu sambil memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Semoga pikiranku yang bukan-bukan tadi tidak jadi kenyataan. Setelah terbuka, sebuah jam tangan yang meski tanpa merek, sudah terlihat kalau jam ini dibuat oleh tangan profesional. Bahkan di bagian dalamnya ada namaku. Syukurlah!

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Akhirnya aku bisa menyunggingkan senyum lega pada Siwon.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, Hyung!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi seperti itu, bersikap gentleman dan romantis.

"Kau repot-repot memesankan jam tangan spesial untukku. Bagus sekali. Aku suka jam ini."

"Untuk orang yang spesial, hadiahnya harus spesial juga!" Siwon membuatku iba. Aku spesial baginya, tapi dia tidak spesial bagiku. Dan harus bagaimana mengucapkan maaf padanya kalau sembentar lagi aku akan menyingkirkannya dari jalan percintaanku dan Kibum? "Mari kupasangkan untukmu!"

Siwon mengambil jam dari tanganku. Melonggarkan jam tangan itu, menarik tanganku, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lingkaran jam tangan. Setelah mengencangkannya, Siwon mendorong tanganku kembali dengan diakhiri sedikit belain kecil. Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukannya.

"Pas di tanganmu."

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengambil topik-topik yang netral untuk dibicarakan dengan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon satu dua kali menyelipkan pembicaraan yang sifatnya merujuk ke permasalahan pribadi. Asal dia tidak menyodorkan diri padaku, aku masih bisa menjawabnya. Kalau sudah menyangkut kekasih atau apa pun itu, aku lebih sering mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Makan malam selesai sedikit lambat karena Siwon banyak mengajakku berbincang. Dia mengantarkanku kembali ke kamar hotel. Aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Siwon di depan pintu kamar, karena aku tidak mau Siwon mampir.

"Terima kasih makan malam dan hadiahnya!" Aku menunjukkan pergelangan tanganku di depannya.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali ..."

 _Jangan ada lain kali!_ Tolakku dalam hati.

"Donghae dan yang lainnya menungguku. Kami sudah janji mau membahas bisnis yang akan kami rintis." Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar, memperdengarkan suara berisik Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryewook agar Siwon percaya. Mereka memang sengaja kusuruh menunggu dalam kamar, karena setelah ini akan ada pembagian tugas untuk rencana kemarin. "Karena ini sifatnya rahasia, aku tidak bisa mengundangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa!" katanya santai. "Aku akan menunggu sampai bisnismu terealisasi, kemudian jadi pelanggan tetap!"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Aku urung untuk masuk. "Kyu ...,"

Siwon mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Kalau yang aku dengan dari cerita Ryewook dari drama-drama percintaan yang dia tonton, adegan seperti ini akan berakhir jadi pelukan atau ciuman. Aku jelas harus menghindarinya. Ketika tangan Siwon hendak meraih tanganku, aku segera menghindar.

"Apa, Hyung?" Aku pura-pura tidak mengerti. Pura-pura bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Teman-teman menungguku, Hyung!"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memberimu semangat, semoga kalian sukses berbinis untuk ke depannya!"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bye, Hyung!"

"Bye!"

Aku masuk, kemudian menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Pundakku ditepuk, aku berjengit.

Yesung ada di belakangku, tengah mengerutkan dahi memperhatikan tingkahku. Melihatku mengintip lewat lubang pintu agaknya aneh baginya.

"Siwon masih ada di depan pintu?"

"Sudah pergi," jawabku sambil melenggang masuk. Pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

Yesung mengikutiku masuk. "Kau dapat jam itu darinya?"

Matanya awas juga, padahal pergelanganku tertutup lengan baju hampir sepenuhnya. Aku mengangkat tangan, menyibak lengan baju dan menunjukkan jam itu pada Yesung dan semuanya. Mereka terpana sesaat, kemudian masing-masing dari mereka menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang sifatnya mengejek. Ada yang mengatakan jam itu mahal tapi tidak bagus, ada yang mengatakan kalau dia juga bisa membeli jam sama di toko jam langganannya, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa aku pamer.

Sesungguhnya mereka hanya iri.

"Akhir pekan besok aku ada pertemuan keluarga. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh kupinjam jammu?" Yang lebih realistis, Ryewook. Tidak menyembunyikan keiriannya dengan kalimat sindiran, tapi langsung bermasuk untuk meminjam jam tanganku.

"Kau mau pamer dengan barang milik orang lain?" tanyaku yang dijawab Ryewook dengan cengiran lebar. "Lagipula ada namaku di sini!"

"Dibaliknya, kan? Tidak masalah. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jam itu bukan milikku kalau aku tidak menunjukkan nama itu pada siapapun." Ryewook masih berharap.

"Pinjamkan saja!" Donghae menimpali. "Kau tidak seharusnya bangga memakai barang-barang pemberian Siwon kalau sebentar lagi kau akan mendepaknya jauh-jauh."

Jam ini benar-benar bagus. Benar-benar berkelas. Dan tentu saja pas dengan ukuranku. Tapi, benar juga apa kata Donghae. Aku tidak boleh menyukai pemberian orang yang tidak aku sukai. Nanti dia besar kepala, kemudian berharap banyak.

Demi nama persahabatan, aku terpaksa mengangguk.

"Jangan dirusak! Kembalikan tepat setelah kau selesai dengan pertemuan keluarga itu!"

Yesung menepuk pundakku lagi. "Kau bukan hanya posesif terhadap orang, bahkan pada barang sekalipun!" Dia berdecak kemudian.

"Lagipula kenapa harus pinjam punyaku, padahal kalian bisa beli sendiri."

"Bisa, tapi tidak yang seperti itu." Yesung membela Ryewook. "Kecuali kau tanyakan pada Siwon, di mana dia pesan model jam yang seperti itu, kemudian katakan padaku supaya aku bisa memesan untuk Ryewook juga!"

"Tidak sudi!"

Aku langsung melepas jam tangan itu. Agak tidak ihklas, tapi segera melemparkannya pada Ryewook. Untung dia menangkapnya dengan cekatan, kalau jatuh dan rusak, kan aku yang rugi.

Setelah aku duduk, kita berlima ngobrol. Dengan Yesung yang rebahan di paha Ryewook seperti mereka sepasang kekasih. Eh, mereka memang sepasang kekasih, kan? Aku tidak ingat mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan di depanku. Hanya saja sejak satu dua tahun yang lalu mereka dekat dan makin dekat saja.

Donghae duduk di sebelahku, merebahkan punggung di sandaran sofa. Eunhyuk di sebelahnya memakan keripik sisa kemarin. Kami berlima tengah menunggu Kibum mengirimkan jadwal penerbangan untukku ke Busan besok.

Lama-kelamaan aku tidak sabar. Ingin sekali menelepon Kibum dan menanyakan kesanggupannya mengajakku liburan ke Busan. Aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi aku tidak bisa tahan menunggu.

Saat ponsel hendak kupencet, panggilan dari Kibum datang.

Langsung lega meski hanya melihat nama Kibum di layar ponselku.

"Jangan bicara!" perintahku pada teman-teman. Segera kuterima telepon itu. "Kibum," sapaku dengan suara mengebu-gebu.

" _Kyu, maaf aku baru bisa meneleponmu saat ini. Seharian aku sibuk sekali!"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kesibukanmu!"

Donghae memasang pose sedang muntah sementara Yesung mendecih, aku langsung memukulnya. Kuisyaratkan agar dia tidak membuat suara sekecil apa pun lagi.

Ya, ya, aku memang tidak sesabar itu, tapi aku sedang akting. Bisakan mereka tidak merecoki?

" _Kau sudah makan?"_ Kibum curiga, mungkin. Dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi, _"Sedang di mana sekarang?"_

"Aku sudah makan." Aku melemparkan pertanyaan balik. "Sedang bersama teman-teman, tapi aku menyingkir sebentar. Kau sendiri sudah makan malam?"

" _Oh, aku mengganggu waktu kalian. Perlu kutelepon lagi nanti?"_

"Jangan!" potongku. "Tidak apa-apa kita bicara sekarang. Lagipula teman-temanku tidak penting." Yesung mau membuat ekspresi jijik lagi, tapi aku segera mengancamnya dengan mengudarakan kepalan tanganku di depannya. "Aku rindu suaramu. Bukan hanya suaramu sebenarnya, aku rindu semuanya dari dirimu."

Kibum terkekeh di sana. Dia juga menyuarakan hal sama, mengatakan rindu padaku. Duh, dunia seperti milikku dan Kibum. Empat temanku yang sekarang tengah ada di sekitarku ini, hanyalah kerikil yang tak masuk hitungan.

" _Oh, ya. Aku sudah memesan tiket untukmu. Penerbangannya sore hari. Detail lengkapnya akan kukirim ke emailmu."_

"Mmm," gumamku.

" _Aku akan sampai di sana pagi hari, mengerjakan bisnis dulu. Mungkin malam hari baru bisa bergabung denganmu di hotel. Kau tunggu saja di kamar. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali!"_

"Mmm,"

" _Aku ingatkan dulu padamu kalau aku akan sibuk satu dua hari, jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Setelah itu selesai, seluruh waktuku hanya akan kuberikan padamu."_

"Tidak masalah. Yang terutama adalah pekerjaanmu. Masalah kita bisa menikmati liburan atau tidak, bagiku tidak begitu penting. Yang terpenting aku bisa menemuimu, menemanimu, itu saja!"

Kibum tertawa lagi. _"Kau memang kekasihku yang terhebat!"_ pujinya.

Memang aku yang terhebat. Tidak akan ada lagi orang seperti aku di dunia ini. Kibum jelas beruntung menjadikanku kekasih.

" _Kyu, aku tidak enak menyita waktumu saat sedang bersama teman-temanmu. Kau selesaikan urusan dengan mereka dulu. Nanti kalau kau sudah kembali ke kamarmu, telepon aku!"_

"Emm ..."

" _Jangan berpikir aku tidak mau berlama-lama bicara denganmu ya ..."_ Kibum mengartikan keenggananku dengan sangat baik. Dia salah paham. _"Aku tidak mau mengacaukan persahabatanmu, itu saja."_

"Aku tahu!" jawabku pura-pura tidak rela. "Nanti aku akan meneleponmu."

" _Kau sedang cemberut, ya?"_

"Tidak!" sangkalku dengan nada lemah, lesu, dan pura-pura. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak sedang cemberut. "Aku biasa saja!"

Suara tawanya membahana di telepon _. "Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya sekarang!"_

Tidak menjawab, aku langsung mematikan telepon. Itu caraku agar Kibum menganggap aku sedang merajuk padanya. Bukankah aku terdengar lucu? Aku suka dianggap lucu oleh Kibum.

Baru menyunggingkan senyum, Yesung langsung menoelku.

"Yang terpenting bisa menemui dan menemani, ha?" nadanya sisnis. "Bah!" dia mengumpat. "Kau pembohong besar!"

"Suka-suka aku!"

"Aku kasihan pada Kibum."

"Hei..." aku protes. "Dia akan dapat segalanya kalau bisa melewati ujian seperti ini!" Aku menoel balik Yesung. "Dia dapat harta warisanku, dapat perusahaan yang dibangun turun-temurun oleh keluargaku, dapat posisi yang menguntungkan di mana-mana, dan tentu saja dapat aku!" kataku. Sombong, tapi bodoh amat. "Tropi terhebat di dunia ini, apa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Empat orang di sekitarku, menoyorku bergantian.

"Sombong!" teriak Eunhyuk langsung ke telingaku.

"Ok, ok. Jangan bahas soal kesombonganku. Aku baru dapat email dari Kibum!"

Melihat email Kibum, bukan hanya tiket dan jadwal penerbangannya, hotel dan nomor kamar pun juga diinformasikan, semua dipesan atas namaku. Aku menunjukkan isi email itu pada mereka. Kemudian rencana disusun mulai dari sekarang.

Apa saja yang harus kulakukan nanti. Apa peran Donghae dan yang lainnya. Semuanya diatur rata. Seperti ide-ide yang lancar kita lakukan sebelumnya, kali ini pun juga kuprediksi akan selancar itu. Tidak ada pembahasan masalah halal atau tidak di sini. Yang terpenting adalah hasil. Selama semuanya menunjang hasil, tidak halal pun harus kita lakukan. Jangan sebut kita licik, kita hanya sedikit lebih pintar dari kebanyakan orang.

Semuanya siap.

Semuanya akan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Aku mengantar mereka keluar. Yesung dan Ryewook pergi lebih dulu. Bergandengan mesra, kemudian memeluk satu sama lain sambil berjalan ke lift.

"Heh," Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh padaku. "Aku tidak ingat mereka ada hubungan. Kenapa mereka mesra begitu?"

Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sementara Donghae menyentil jidatku.

 _Sakit tahu!_ rutukku dalam hati.

"Mereka menyatakan cinta satu sama lain di depan kita dua tahun yang lalu."

Dua tahun lalu, aku tidak ingat.

"Ketika di pantai. Kau mengajak kita berlibur, nyatanya itu niat terselubungmu untuk membuntuti Kibum. Ingat?"

Aku terlalu sering mengajak mereka berpergian hanya untuk membuntuti Kibum. Selain mencintai Kibum dengan sangat tulus, aku juga membuntuti Kibum dengan sangat ulet. Aku _stalker_ , mereka bilang begitu dulunya.

Tapi di pantai, aku masih belum ingat.

"Yang kau ngiler melihat Kibum telanjang dada ..." Eunhyuk memaksaku mengingat. Dan akhirnya aku ingat.

Waktu itu Kibum sedang berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Tentu saja Heechul ikut. Agak sebal karena selalu melihat tawon satu itu ada di sekitar Kibum, tapi ketika melihat Kibum telanjang dada kemudian menceburkan diri ke air laut, sebalku hilang seketika. Aku terpesona dengan tubuh Kibum, tapi sumpah aku tidak ngiler seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk barusan.

Yah, waktu itu perhatianku tersita pada Kibum. Kalau bertepatan dengan itu Yesung dan Ryewook saling mengutarakan perasaan, tentu saja aku tak memperhatikan. Ya sudahlah. Aku pura-pura ingat saja.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa soal itu." Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu kalian kapan saling mengutarakan perasaan?" tanyaku yang segera dihadiahi tendangan kecil namun menyakitkan di garis kakiku oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae melirikku tajam. Kenapa sih orang-orang ini? Salahku di mana coba? Mereka saling suka, tidak ada salahnya terbuka. Atau Donghae tidak tahu Eunhyuk suka padanya, dan Eunhyuk tidak tahu Donghae suka padanya? Dari gesturnya sih ... _Shit,_ aku membuka rahasia mereka di depan satu sama lain kalu begitu. "Oh, maaf soal itu. Aku tidak bermasud ...!"

Segera masuk ke kamar. Pintu kubanting dan kuabaikan teriakan Donghae dari luar.

Yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak bermasud ...

Daripada pusing memikirkan dua orang itu akan saling jujur atau tidak, lebih baik aku telepon Kibum. Kuambil ponsel, kupencet nomor dan suara Kibum sejuk terdengar di telinga.

" _Kau sudah sedirian sekarang?"_

"Iya, sudah."

" _Kita video call!"_

Aku mematikan ponsel, kemudian video call dengan Kibum. Tepat ketika Kibum menjawab, aku melihatnya, tubuh setengah telanjangnya ada di layarku. Aku teringat ketika di pantai waktu itu. Aku teringat juga tubuh telanjang Kibum malam itu.

"Kibum, kau baru mandi?"

" _Iya,"_ jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak segera memakai baju? Nanti kau sakit."

Kibum terlihat sedang berpikir keras, kemudian mengutarakan maksud dengan melempar kode. Dia bilang sedang merindukanku, dia bilang sedang telanjang sekarang, sampai dia benar-benar memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya di kamera, dia bilang aku tampan malam ini, padahal kan aku selalu tampan. Dari situ aku menarik kesimpulan kalau Kibum mengajakku yang tidak-tidak saat video call. Sebagai kekasih yang polos, aku harus terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkannya. Sampai kemudian dia secara gamblang mengajakku seks lewat video. Malu-malu kuiyakan. Tapi batinku menjerit ...

 _Asyik, seks video dengan Kibum!_

Kihyun

Pegawai hotel tidak tanya-tanya terlalu banyak karena Kibum sudah berpesan pada mereka bahwa aku akan datang. Petugas langsung membawaku dari bandara ke hotel, kemudian mengantarku ke kamar.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kibum, aku tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum dia kembali ke kamar. Aku pun menurut. Aku memesan makanan dan terus menunggunya di hotel.

Menunggunya di hotel, bukan berarti tidak keluar kamar juga. Aku hanya keluar kamar, mengetok kamar sebelah, mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar cek in di sebelah kamarku, aku merasa senang. Apalagi ketika mereka bilang kalau semuanya sudah aman terkendali, aku langsung merasa lega.

Kembali ke kamarku dan Kibum. Menunggu seperti istri setia, sementara antek-antek bergerilya di luar sana.

Malam semakin larut, Kibum pun pulang. Aku tidak berkeinginan membukakan pintu, lalu tersenyum manis untuknya. Aku lebih suka pura-pura tidur di sofa, biar terlihat kalau aku ini kekasih idaman yang setia menunggu meski kecapaian sekalipun.

Suara langkah Kibum kudengar jelas mendekat ke arahku. Dia bergerak sebentar sebelum kemudian tangannya yang besar mengelus rambutku. Bibirnya menyusul, mengecup dahiku. Selang beberapa menit, tubuhku melayang. Hampir menjerit karena kaget, untung aku segera sadar kalau Kibum tengah menggendongku. Dibawa ke ranjang. Diletakkan pelan-pelan di kasur.

Aku menggeliat, kemudian membuka mata.

"Kibum ..."

Dia tersenyum.

Manisnya ... aku tidak tahan.

"Kau kembali ..."

Ketika aku ingin duduk, dia melarangku. "Tidur saja kalau kau capek!" Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ok, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mandi dengan cepat!" Aku mengangguk, kemudian dapat kecupan kilat di bibir dan ditinggalkan ke kamar mandi olehnya.

Saat Kibum di kamar mandi itulah, aku segera mencari ponselku. Mengetik pesan secepat mungkin untuk di kirim ke Donghae dan Eunhyuk di kamar sebelah.

 _Kibum sudah pulang. Aku bersenang-senang dulu, ya!_ Pakai emoji meleletkan lidah.

Donghae membalas dengan kata-kata kasar, dengan banyak tanda seru di belakangnya. Eunhyuk hanya mengirim gambar jempol terbalik.

 _Jangan iri. Kalian sudah berdua, kenapa tidak senang-senang saja sekalian!_ Kirimku lagi

Mereka kompak mengirim gambar tangan mengepal. Aku segera menyudahi _chatting_ daripada mereka makin marah.

Ponsel kusembunyikan.

Aku menunggu Kibum lagi.

Ketika Kibum sudah bergabung denganku di tempat tidur, dia memelukku posesif. Menciumiku sampai hampir seluruh mukaku basah oleh salivanya. Aku pasrah dan pura-pura tidak berani menciumnya balik. Dia berkali-kali mengatakan sangat merindukanku, tapi menyayangkan tidak bisa puas bermesra-mesraan denganku karena harus menyelesaian bisnis. Aku bilang tidak masalah, toh setelah bisnisnya selesai, waktunya akan dihabiskan denganku.

Malam ini habis dengan kita berciuman kemudian tidur sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

Geli, membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekaligus menggeliat tidak karuan.

Ucapan selamat paginya unik. Baru saja aku membuka mata, Kibum sudah menjatuhkan ciuman di keningku. Di pipiku, hidungku, bibirku, pada akhirnya dia menciumi leherku. Mana Kibum belum bercukur pula, rambut halus di wajahnya membuat geli.

"Kibum ..." aku protes, sambil menggeliat-geliat. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Geli tahu!"

Dia segera menyetuh dagunya sendiri. "Oh, aku lupa bercukur," tapi ekspresinya seperti dia sengaja tidak bercukur. "Kau sama seperti keponakanku. Kalau aku menciuminya, dia selalu meronta-ronta dan bilang geli. Tapi aku suka ekspresi kegelian itu, termasuk ekspresi geli yang barusan kau perlihatkan." Lalu dia dengan sengaja menggosokkan mukanya yang kasar ke pipiku.

Kan geli. Geli-geli nikmat.

Aku meronta lagi. Memasang wajah paling sebal ketika Kibum akhirnya melepaskanku.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapnya kali ini dengan benar.

"Pagi juga!" balasku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Kita punya banyak pilihan acara pagi ini. Kau mau yang mana, mandi dulu, makan dulu, atau mau mandi bersama sambil kau memberiku makan?"

"Kibum ..." Aku cemberut. "Kau mesum!"

Dia tersenyum picik.

Aku hidup di antara orang-orang yang picik. Keluargaku, paling picik adalah ayah dan sepupu-sepupuku. Teman-temanku, tentu saja Donghae dan yang lainnya. Aku akrab dengan hal-hal berbau kepicikan. Tapi Kibum lain, piciknya membawa manfaat bagiku.

"Maksudku makan di kamar mandi. Makan betulan. Kau pikir apa?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum picik di wajhnya. "Kau yang mesum!"

"Ah!" aku mengeluh kemudian mendorong dadanya menjauh. "Kau sibuk hari ini. Sana pergi!"

Kibum hanya tertawa, kemudian mendekat lagi padaku. "Sepagi ini? Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya waktu beberapa jam untuk bergelung di kasur ini bersamamu. Yah, itu kalau kau mau."

"Tuh, kan. Kau yang mesum!"

"Hei, aku cuma bilang bergelung di kasur, tidak melakukan yang vulgar-vurlgar." Sekali lagi dia membuatku malu. Malu-malu kucing, meski sebenarnya kucing ini sudah kebal dipermalukan dari jauh-jauh hari. "Aku berencana melakukannya setelah aku benar-benar menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Aku terdiam, dia menyunggingkan senyum. Tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, kepalanya diturunkan, lalu mencium dadaku yang masih menggunakan kaos tidur. Mengirup dalam-dalam apa yang sebenarnya tidak berbau.

Eh, aku baru bangun. Aku takut tubuhku bau.

"Mau bergulung denganku?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengirup dadaku dan terlihat mabuk kepayang. "Hanya bergelung!" tegasnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Kibum segera menarik selimut, menggulung tubuh kita berdua di dalamnya. Dia menyentuh-nyentuh setiap inci tubuhku yang hanya bisa kuprotes dengan geraman. Kemudian menciumiku lagi, menggosokkan wajah kasarnya lagi, lalu tertawa kencang ketika aku mengeluhkan wajah berbulu kasarnya.

.

.

.

Di hari yang sama, di waktu yang lain.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempol padaku. Mereka meninggalkan hotel bersama peralatannya setelah aku membalas acungan jempolnya. Setelah tak mendapati keduanya lagi, aku masuk ke kamar. Menunggu telepon dari antekku yang masih di kota. Selang beberapa menit, telepon yang kutunggu pun tiba. Yesung bilang rencana berjalan lancar, target sudah memakan umpan dan akan mulai menggelepar.

Siang harinya ada pesan masuk dari Ryewook, dia bilang terget sudah bergerak.

Main kode-kodean seperti kita ini agen rahasia saja.

Karena semua sesuai rencana, terkurung di dalam kamar hotel pun aku jabani, asal itu untuk menunggu Kibum. Tapi ketika malam belum tiba, Kibum sudah kembali ke hotel. Membawa muka agak khawatir, dia mendekatiku.

"Rasanya semuanya sudah sesuai rencana. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan meleset seperti ini."

"Ada apa, Kibum? Bisnismu gagal?" Aku jadi ikutan cemas.

Dia menggeleng. Langsung meraihku dan memelukku erat. "Heechul tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengatakan akan bergabung denganku." Aku sedih mendengarnya. "Maaf. Aku menjanjikan liburan berdua, tapi datang gangguan seperti ini!" Lalu menciumi puncak kepalaku untuk menyalurkan permintaan maafnya. "Dia pasti akan memaksa untuk tinggal satu kamar denganku, tapi karena aku sudah janji untuk tidak sekamar lagi denganya. Dia harus mau tidur sendirian."

"Lalu kau akan menyembunyikanku darinya seperti aku selingkuhanmu?" tanyaku. Kecewa sepenuh hati.

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau kekasihku, bukan selingkuhanku. Jangan katakan seperti itu lagi!" tegurnya. Tapi aku kecewa. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku melarang Heechul ikut karena aku mengatakan ini bisnis yang tidak bisa diikut campurinya. Aku menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk mengatur penerbangan dan hotel tempat kita menginap ini." Aku ingin protes, tapi dia segera menutup mulutku. "Penerbangan dan hotel lain yang kupesan atas namamu, itu pakai uangku. Kau tidak lihat betul-betul email yang kukirim, ya?"

"Aku melihatnya."

"Tapi tidak memperhatikannya!" Kibum mendesah. "Aku memesan kamar di hotel lain atas namamu dan berlaku mulai besok. Sedangkan kamar ini atas namaku. Masa berlakunya habis setelah malam ini. Besok pagi kita harus pindah ke kamar itu."

Aku buru-buru merogoh kantung saku, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menilik kembali email yang dipesan Kibum. Membacaya sekilas, kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Sudah lihat?" Aku mengangguk. "Kita akan menghabiskan malam panjang kita di sana. Hanya aku dan kau. Tidak ada Heechul, tidak ada siapapun!"

"Kalau Heechul marah kau tidak mau tinggal dengannya, bagaimana? Kalau dia marah karena kau telah menggunakan waktu seenaknya, yang seharusnya untuk bisnis tapi malah kau gunakan untuk bersenang-senang, bagaimana? Kalau dia marah, kemudian menyuruh kakeknya memecatmu, bagaimana? Kalau dia ..."

Kibum memasang telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirku.

"Besok aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku sudah berkencan denganmu. Besok adalah hari Sabtu. Apa salahnya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan kekasihku. Toh, bisnisnya sudah selesai. Selesai dengan sukses besar malah." Aku cemberut tapi juga mengangguk. "Lalu apa haknya untuk marah? Hidupku bukan miliknya. Jadi, kalau dia tetap marah, biarkan saja. Anggap anjing yang tengah mengonggong!" Akhirnya aku tertawa kecil. Sungguhan senang Heechul dibilang anjing oleh Kibum. "Kalau dia mengadu pada kakeknya, kemudian aku dipecat, aku tidak akan kesulitan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru. Aku ini hebat dalam bisnis, semua perusahaan akan memperebutkan orang bertalenta sepertiku!" Aku cemberut lagi. Mecubit lengan Kibum sampai dia meringis keskitan.

"Kau narsis!"

Kibum tertawa. "Sekarang jangan berpikir yang berlebihan lagi. Cium aku dulu, lalu kita berkemas agar mudah pindah ke kamar lain, besok!"

Malu-malu aku memajukan bibirku. Menempelkannya ke bibir Kibum. Dia hanya menggeleng, segera menarik tengkungku dan mematuk bibirku dengan kasar. Dia main kasar, aku pun membalas. Ah, sial aku kelepasan lagi. Semoga Kibum masih menganggapku kekasih yang lucu dan lugu setelah ini.

Ciuman Kibum enak, sih!

Kihyun

Pindah. Bukan di kamar hotel yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tanpa pemandangan apa pun, tapi di kamar sendiri, bangunan sendiri. Ini penginapan yang meski tidak mahal, tapi menjamin privasi. Pemandangannya bagus. Ada kolam ikan buatan dan taman di belakang. Ada jalanan sepi dengan bunga-bunga indah di depan. Bahkan jarak satu kamar dengan kamar lain saja lebih dari sepuluh meter.

Aku membuka pintu kaca di belakang kamar. Membiarkan udara sejuk masuk ke kamar. Kibum sedang mendorong-dorong koper kami masuk dari pintu depan.

"Bagaimana? Suka?"

Aku mengangguk.

Selesai meletakkan koper secara sembarangan di lantai, agak jauh dari tempat tidur, Kibum mendatangiku. Memelukku dari belakang dan mengecupi tengkukku. "Mau dengar musik?" Sebelum aku menjawabnya, Kibum sudah melangkah pergi. Dia menyalakan pemutar musik dan memilih lagu-lagu romantis. Dia datang lagi, memelukku lagi, mencium leherku, lalu meletakkan dagunya di pundakku.

"Apa kolam ini ada ikannya?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Kibum memandang keluar, ke kolam yang kutunjuk. "Mungkin, tapi untuk apa kau peduli tentang kolam itu. Kau harusnya peduli padaku."

"Hn?"

Dia membalikkan badanku, melihat ke mataku. Tanganku digengamnya ringan, ditarik ke atas, dicium jari-jarinya oleh Kibum. "Kita sudah berada di kamar kita sendiri. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang ku mau." Aku mengangguk. "Kau ingin apa dulu?"

 _Langsung bercinta, bisa? Aku sudah tidak tahan, nih!_

"Terserah kau!" Aku mengerling, menggoda, tapi pura-pura tidak sadar.

Kibum mengecup bibirku pelan. Setelah itu memadangiku lagi. Masih diam beberapa saat, kemudian mengecup bibirku lagi. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya keras, agaknya kalah dengan napsunya sendiri. Tiba-tiba menciumku, melumat bibirku, menjilat, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutku. Dia mau apa pun aku menurut. Meski akhirnya aku tidak tahan diam saja, lalu tidak sadar membalas dengan kepiawaianku. Kami berciuman hebat, tidak sadar tangan Kibum yang tadinya mengelus pinggangku kini masuk ke dalam bajuku.

Tangannya meremat pinggulku dan aku mengerang.

Kibum langsung berhenti menciumku. Menarikku dan melemparkankanku ke kasur. Dia hampir-hampir meloncat, merangkak di atasku, lalu kembali menciumiku. Tidak tahan berlama-lama, dia melepas bajuku. Menciumi leher, kemudian turun ke dada. Sebelah tangan memilin, sebelah lagi menjilat dadaku.

Aku mendesah.

"Kibum ..."

Dia tidak peduli. Malah terprovokasi.

Kibum menciumku lagi dengan cepat. Dia berpindah ke celanaku, melepas kait, menurunkan resleting, kemudian menarik keluar celanaku, celana dalamku sekalian. Melempar semua benda itu ke lantai. Kibum awalnya hanya memandang, kemudian memegangnya, mengurutnya.

"Ah ... Ah ..." Oh, Kibum sialan. Dia pintar berbuat mesum. Ini enak sekali. "Kibum ..." lagi-lagi namanya kusebut.

"Mendesah saja sesukamu. Tidak apa-apa!" Dia bukan lagi Kibum yang sabaran. Di matanya hanya ada nafsu yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa dia bersabar untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. "Suka?"

Tidak tahu aku menggeleng atau mengangguk, tapi Kibum langsung tersenyum.

Kakiku menjepit tangan Kibum, dia melebarkannya dengan sabar. Mengurut lagi sambil merunduk dan menciumi dada dan perutku. Gerakannya terhenti hanya untuk menggantikan tangan dengan mulutnya yang panas dan basah. Sekali lagi aku mengatupkan kakiku, menjepit kepala Kibum di selangkanganku.

Hisapannya kencang, aku jadi tidak kuat dan akhirnya ...

Yah, Kibum melepaskanku.

Mau kucekek dia sampai mati. Aku sudah terlanjur diselimuti kabut nabsu juga, pakai dilepaskan sebelum aku keluar. Kan sebal jadinya!

"Jangan buru-buru, Sayang!" Dia menarikku ke atas. Menempatkan kepalaku dengan benar di atas bantal. Kibum melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Celana dalamnya membentuk tenda yang sangat besar, aku juga ingin melakukan hal sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kibum padaku dengan benda di dalam tenda itu. Sampai Kibum melucutinya. Kibum kecil mengacung menunjukku dengan sombong. "Aku ambil peralatan." Dia beranjang dan kembali dengan cepat.

Peralatan yang dibawanya dilempar sembarangan. Kembali padaku, menciumku, membelaiku, mengurut juniorku, dan akhirnya mengurut juniornya sendiri di hadapanku.

Kibum mengambil pelumas, menuang banyak sekali. Meratakan ditangannya, lalu meratakan di belahan belakangku. Membelai dengan santai sampai akhirnya membenamkan jarinya. Meski aku meringis, mengeluh, melenguh, bahkan mengerang antara sakit, gatal, dan juga nikmat, aku merasa sangat tidak sabar. Sampai Kibum mengurut miliknya lagi. Memasang pengaman, melumuri, kemudian memasang pose penetrasi di depan selangkanganku.

Kibum menekan, tapi aku segera memuku-mukul lengannya. Seperti dugaanku, dia tidak peduli. Malah meraih kedua kakiku, menyampirkannya di bahunya. Lalu menekan dengan pelan, tapi kuat, kemudian mendesah lega karena sudah masuk sempurna.

Aku memukul-mukul lenganya lagi.

"Kita belum menutup pintunya!" aku memekik, tapi yang keluar suara desahan. Suaraku hilang, padahal aku dan Kibum belum memulainya.

Kibum melihat ke sana. Pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar dengan kelambu biru muda transparan yang berkibar ditiup angin. Bahkan pintu depan pun belum dikunci.

"Kalau ada yang lihat ..."

"Mereka yang akan malu sendiri. Biarkan sajalah. Toh, kita sudah sampai sini!" katanya sambil menunjuk bawah dengan dagunya, di bagian dia dan aku saling terhubung. "Lagipula siapa yang dengan sengaja akan lewat belakang kamar kita?" katanya sambil menarik dan mendorong kuat.

"Ah Kibum ..." Aku mendesah. Ada yang tertumbuk di dalam sana. Yang rasanya membuatku melayang.

 _Lagi! Lagi! Lagi! Bagian itu, tusuk lagi, Kibum!_ Jeritku dalam hati.

Seakan jeritan batinku didengarnya, dia menarik dan mendorong lagi. Kuat sekali dia bergerak, sampai tubuhku terlonjak-lonjak. Suara tamparan kulit dengan kulit yang tercipta bahkan telah mengalahkan musik yang diputar Kibum.

Kata 'Kibum' dan 'Ah' berkali-kali keluar dari mulutku. Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau bercinta kan dengan Kibum, jelas namanyalah yang aku sebut. Dan karena rasanya enak, kalau bukan kata 'Ah' lalu apa lagi yang bisa kusebut? Lagipula mendesah saat sedang bercinta itu refleks.

"Ah ah ah ... Kibum. Ah ah ah ...!"

" _Moan, Baby!"_ perintah Kibum. "Yang keras!"

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata, Kibum tengah bermain ponsel di sebelahku. Dia masih telanjang, tapi tampaknya sudah membersihkan diri. "Kibum ..."

Dia menoleh padaku. Tersenyum, merundukkan kepala untuk menciumku.

"Bukankah Heechul datang hari ini? Kau akan menjemputnya di bandara, kan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Aku tidak bisa menjemput, sebagai gantinya pegawai hotel akan menjemputnya. Dia sudah ada di kamarnya dengan aman sekarang. Kalau kita tidak sibuk, sore nanti kita temui dia dan mengatakan hubungan kita. Kalau sibuk sampai malam, ya ... kita temui dia besok saja!"

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Aku tahu apa maksudnya sibuk itu.

"Aku lapar, Kibum."

"Sudah kupesankan makan siang. Mereka akan mengirimkannya jam satu nanti." Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa makan siang sangat lambat? "Aku mau satu ronde lagi. Kau sudah janji sebelum beristirahat tadi. Hanya saja, sudah tidak ada pengaman tersisa." Dia nyengir lebar. "Aku lupa membawa persediaan. Kalau kau punya ..." aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah pakai tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula waktu itu kita sudah mencobanya."

Aku mulai menimbang-nimbang.

"Rasanya juga enak dan lebih nyata," bujuknya.

 _Iya sih!_ Aku pun tergoda, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. "Beri aku sepuluh menit. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu!"

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku bantu, mau?" Membantuku membersihkan apa yang akan dikotorinya lagi? Cih, dasar mahkluk mesum! Aku cemberut, berbading terbalik dengan apa yang kuutarakan dalam hati. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" Aku menolaknya.

Kihyun

Malam hari saat aku dan Kibum akan menemui Heechul, ada yang mengirim tautan ke ponselku. Nomornya tidak dikenal. Aku curiga apa isinya. Lalu membuka tautan itu. Hanya laman gosip biasa, tapi isinya luar biasa. Judulnya, Anak Bos Cho "dikerjai" oleh manager dari perusahaan lawan. Berita ini mengatakan kalau kemungkinan aku sedang mabuk, atau sengaja dimabukkan, lalu dikerjai. Motif yang dituliskan dalam berita itu adalah bahwa si manager tengah balas dendam atas urusan bisnis antara kedua belah pihak yang tidak mencapai kesepakatan. Foto yang dipajang di laman utamanya memang terlihat kalau seseorang dalam keadaan loyo tengah dipaksa. Jelas itu fotoku dan Kibum, hanya saja bagian mukanya di buramkan.

Ketika aku menunjukkannya pada Kibum, Kibum tidak percaya. Menganggap laman itu ilegal, kemudian mengatakan kalau berita itu bohong belaka. Aku pun membuka laman yang disarankan untuk dilihat, berisi foto-foto tanpa diburamkan, tapi masih untung area-area privat kami tidak terlihat. Kutunjukkannya pada Kibum. Baru setelah itu Kibum percaya berita itu dibuat untuk menghancurkan kita.

Foto kegitan kita seharian ini. Siapa sih yang tiba-tiba mengintip dan memotret kita? Kibum sih, dibilang harus menutup pintu dulu, dia malah tidak mau. Kan, sekarang foto mesum kita jadi konsumsi publik.

Semua fotonya terlihat seperti aku sedang dipaksa Kibum, seperti aku sedang digagahi Kibum dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Padahal kita berdua sama-sama menginginkannya. Kita berdua sama-sama berdaya untuk menghabiskan beberapa ronde di tempat tidur, bahkan waktu pun terlewat sampai sore hari.

"Siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu?"

Aku menggeleng. Nomornya tidak dikenal.

"Kemungkinan berita ini akan sampai ke orang tuamu atau tidak?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu. Moodku sedang buruk.

Kibum buru-buru memelukku. "Maaf!" bisiknya.

Aku menggeleng kencang. "Kau yang dituduh di sini. Jadi, jangan minta maaf!" Aku tersenyum tidak tulus padanya. "Terlepas apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau berita ini sampai di tangan Ayahku, aku janji akan membelamu. Kita melakukannya bersama, harus dihadapai bersama juga!"

Kibum mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dia berterima kasih.

"Aku jadi tidak mood untuk bertemu Heechul, bisakah kita kembali saja!" pintaku, memelas.

"Ok!" Kibum membawaku berbalik ke kamar. "Kali ini akan kupastikan semua pintu tertutup. Aku akan menutup tirainya juga!" katanya sambil menuntunku yang loyo setelah melihat berita itu.

.

.

.

Kibum di kamar mandi saat aku mengirim pesan ke group. Aku mengeluh tentang malunya aku kalau sampai di luar banyak orang yang melihat fotoku dengan Kibum.

 _Itu adalah foto-foto yang paling netral. Susah tahu, mengambil foto seperti itu. Kebanyakan kau dan Kibum sedang pamer ekspresi keenakan. Kau dan Kibum pamer gambaran 'itunya' Kibum menusuk-nusuk pantatmu. Kau kira kita tidak jijik melihatnya? Lihat sendiri video mesummu nanti. Kau sendiri pasti akan muntah! Sudah, tidak usah protes dan nikmati saja prosesnya!_

Itu jawaban Donghae, mewakili teman-teman yang lain.

Demi hasil akhir yang baik, aku pun pasrah.

To be continue

Episode terakhir tayang bulan depan ya.


End file.
